Total Drama Legends
by Much Swag-Very Wow-Amaze
Summary: Sixteen teenagers battle it out in a summer long power struggle for fame and one million dollars. Love, Friendship, Betrayal, and loads of drama! The remaining contestants compete in a Cinderella themed challenge! Rated T for mild swearing and minor mild suggestive language
1. Once Upon A Crime

**The series, Chris, and Chef do not belong to me! They belong to Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and whatever other broadcaster air the show around the world! I own two of these amazing characters: David and Holly! The other sixteen contestants belong to other users on this wonderful website! Check them out!**

* * *

Chris McLean stood in front of a luxurious fountain, smiling his brilliant smile.

"Yo! I'm Chris McLean! Welcome to season seven of your favorite reality show; Total Drama!" Chris said, "I'm sure you all saw what happened last year: Fourteen teens freaks battled it out for an entire summer for one million dollars! In the end, Jennifer and Corey faced off in the final showdown!"

Chris walked past the fountain and stood in front of a wrought iron gate.

"I've decided to bring in sixteen new teenagers to compete for another million dollars!" Chris explained, "That's right! Sixteen new teen freaks, geeks, and weaklings!"

He laughed.

"We've long since abandoned the uncharted island, and relocated to this swanky castle on the English countryside!"

And it was true.

Behind Chris was a lavish, yet dated, castle.

"Why a castle? You'll find out soon! But before we get to that, we have to introduce our new contestants! And here comes one now!" Chris said, pointing at a limo driving up the gravel driveway, "Say hello to our first competitor: Ryan!"

A tall, attractive boy jumped out of the limo, smirking.

"Hello, Ryan!" Chris announced.

"Hi." Ryan said, quietly.

"How are ya?" Chris asked.

"Great." Ryan said, simply.

Chris nodded, standing there awkwardly.

"So..." Ryan said, "Stand over there?"

"Yep." Chris said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Coolio, man." Ryan said, walking off.

"Yeah..." Chris said, "Yeesh..."

A limo pulled into the driveway.

"Next up, give a warm welcome to Deb!" Chris announced.

A short, thin girl jumped out of the limo wearing a barista uniform.

"Whaddup with the uniform?" Ryan asked.

"I didn't have time to change before my co-workers shoved me in the limo." Deb sighed, "I was just about to start my third shift of the day."

"Third?" Ryan and Chris asked, confused.

"What? I'm _dedicated_." Deb said, walking over to stand next to Ryan.

"Well then!" Chris said.

Just as he said this, an attractive goth walked onto the scene.

"Hi there." She purred, "I'm Sapphire."

"You have got to be kidding." Deb said, crossing her arms.

"I'm Ryan." Ryan said, simply.

Sapphire laughed, "Nice to meet you Ryan. And you are?"

"Deborah." Deb said, simply.

"Great." Sapphire said, winking at her.

Deb leaned back, slightly appalled.

Chris smirked, in a dream-like trance.

"Chris? Hello?" A male voice asked, "Earth to Chris?"

Chris shook his head and smiled, "Jerome!"

"Wassup?" Jerome asked, smiling.

"Hey?" Ryan asked.

"Wow..."He said, smiling at Sapphire.

Sapphire raised any eyebrow and waved.

Jerome waved back.

"Seriously?" Deb asked.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing." Deb sighed.

"And the next contestant? Trey!" Chris announced.

A tall, built boy came out of the limo and walked over to the other contestants.

"Hi! I'm Trey! It's nice to meet you all." Trey smirked.

"Wow-not what I was expecting... Hi. I'm Sapphire." She said, holding out her hand.

Trey shook it rapidly, making the girl shake.

"Um- Tray? L-like the food tray?" Deb asked, feeling slightly awkward about this whole situation.

"Nope! It's spelt T-R-E-Y." Trey said, "I get that a lot though."

Chris smiled at the camera, "The next contestant up-"

"Is me!" A blond boy said, walking past the wrought iron gates, "Hi! I'm David, your favorite contestant this season!"

David posed for the camera and winked.

"It's great to see you Chris. You sure look buff today!" David said, walking over to the other contestants.

"Well thank you!" Chris said, smirking.

"Oh, look at this poor weak child!" David said, smiling at the camera as he walked over and hugged Deb.

"Oh- um..." Deb said, looking around awkward, "Let go."

David posed and smiled at the camera, winking.

"Next contestant is-" Chris began.

"Wait! David called, his eyes wide with terror.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Oh-um..." David stumbled before posing again.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Give a warm welcome to Damion!" Chris announced, gesturing to the wrought iron gate.

A tall, redheaded boy walked over to Chris, extending his hand.

"Hey there, Chris. Great to meet ya." Damion said, warmly.

Chris took his hand and was shocked.

Damion laughed a hyena type laugh, lifting up his hand.

There was a joy-buzzer.

Damion laughed again, "You totally fell for it, dude! Ahahah!"

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Go stand by everyone else." Chris said.

Damion laughed and held his hand out for Ryan.

"Not falling for it." Ryan said, coldly.

"Well then." Damion sighed, "Lighten up, dude."

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Next up! Brooke!" Chris announced.

An average-sized girl with short, blonde hair arrived.

"Hello!" She chirped.

She walked past Chris and to the other teenagers.

"You look like you could use something to eat!" Brooke cooed at Damion.

"Huh?" Damion asked.

"You're so thin!" Brooke laughed.

Damion and Jerome exchanged glances.

"I'm Sapphire. It's cool to meet you." Sapphire said, smiling.

"Hi there!" Brooke said, before cocking her head.

"Don't you think that skirt is too short?" She asked.

"Huh?" Sapphire asked.

"Nothing..." Brooke said.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"Hi-sies!" A girl chirped, walking onto the scene, "I'm here!"

"Lorelei!" Chris announced, "Nice to see you!"

Lorelei smiled and skipped over to the other contestants.

"Hi! What's your name?" Lorelei sang to David.

"Ugh- dying walrus much? Your singing voice is terrible- Mine is SO much better!" David cheered, belting out a couple of bars.

Lorelei growled, immediately turned off by David.

David finished singing and smirked, raising an eyebrow at Lorelei.

"Ugh- whatever." She said, crossing her arms.

"Next up, Anza!" Chris announced.

A petite, dark-skinned girl wearing a large, candy-orange headscarf walked past the wrought iron gates.

"Hello." She said.

Her voice was silky and warm.

She walked past Chris, waving and looking at the sky.

"Hey! I'm Lorelei and I just love your shawl!" The girl cooed. "I'm pretty sure you recognize me from my appearances on Days of our Wives? I played Little Susie."

Lorelei flipped her hair.

"Oh brother." Deb sighed.

Anza was still looking at the sky.

"Hello?" Jerome asked, waving his hand to attract her attention.

"Huh?" Anza asked, "Oh! Sorry! I was spacing out- I'm Anza. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

A tall, pale boy walked past Chris.

His eyes were pale gray, and he examined his competition.

"Is this it?" He asked, with a haughty Russian accent.

"Yup!" Chris laughed. "Welcome, Augustus!"

"Hmm." Augustus sighed, pushing his cloak back.

"Aren't you hot?" Damion asked.

"I do not feel heat unless I allow myself to." Augustus said.

"It's like a hundred degrees outside." Brooke said, "You could get heatstroke- take that thing off!"

"Do not treat me like a child, girl." Augustus spat, "This is pure mink fur."

A tall, well-endowed girl ran past the wrought iron gate, her hands around her throat.

He was making gagging noises.

"I think she's choking!" Sapphire cried.

"Save her! Someone!" Anza agreed.

Deb ran to assist the girl.

The girl pushed Deb to the floor and ran to Jerome.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Give her the Heimlich!" Trey called.

Jerome did as instructed and a tortilla chip came out of the girl's mouth.

"Oh! Thank you! You're my hero!" The girl said, gently putting a hand on Jerome's face.

"Oh- Um..." Jerome said, blushing a bit.

"I'm Janice." She cooed.

"Jerome." The boy said.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"Are you guys flirting?" She asked, confused.

"No!" Jerome said, dropping Janice.

"Oof!" She cried, rubbing her head.

She glared up at Jerome.

"Sorry." He said, shrugging.

A thin boy walked past the wrought iron gate.

His eyes were full of fear and his demeanor was that of a reserved, shy and vulnerable being.

"H-Hi." He stuttered, "I'm Finnegan. Y-You can call me Finn. I-if you want."

"Hi Finnegan." Chris said, smirking.

"Hey, are you okay?" Deb asked.

"I guess..." Finn shrugged, walking over the others.

He hung his head.

"Oh, you really _are_ a sad child." David said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Don't let _me_ ruin your guys' fun." Finnegan sighed.

"Oh... You weren't. It wasn't any fun anyways." Sapphire comforted.

"The next contestant! Holly!" Chris announced.

A blonde girl bounced onto the scene, waving and smiling.

"Hiya!" She said, waving.

"Oh, hi!" Sapphire said, with condescending perkiness.

"I love that top, by the way!" She said, pointing at Janice's shirt.

"Thanks." Janice gritted.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it?" She asked Damion.

"Sure is!" Damion said, extending his hand for a shake.

"Oh! Okay!" Holly chirped, as she began to extend her hand.

"Don't do that." Jerome said, kindly leading her away.

"There! That makes fourteen. That's the whole cast right?" Janice asked.

"Nope! We're adding two more contestants! Say hello to famous rock-star, Gil DeLitz!" Chris announced.

Janice, Lorelei, Deb, Brooke, Sapphire, and Anza all cheered.

"Oh my god! He's so hot!" Sapphire cried.

"He's my dream beau!" Deb agreed.

"I love his star tattoo!" Lorelei chimed in.

"He has the cutest butt!" Janice chirped.

The guys stared at Janice.

"What? He does!" Janice cried.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Blech. I hate that guy." Ryan gagged.

"His music sucks." Trey agreed.

"His produces formulated his music in tunes that they knew would attract girls' attention. He's a sham." Damion agreed.

Gil came walking onto the scene, smirking.

The girls flocked him, "Ladies, ladies! No need! There's enough Gil to go aroun-"

Gil looked around to see Holly standing there, a confused look on her face.

He left the crowd, the girls standing there with frowns on their faces.

"Um- Gil DeLitz just arrived on the scene. Are you blind or something?" Gil asked.

Holly cocked her head.

"Does she speak English?" Gil asked.

"Are you supposed to be famous or something?" Holly asked.

Gil's eye twitched.

"I'm an international super-star! My songs have debuted at number one!" Gil said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah! Gil DeLitz!" Holly said, shrugging.

"Now you remember me!" Gil said, swelling with pride.

"I hate you." Holly said, wiping the almost permanent smile off her face.

"W-what?" Gil said, his mouth hanging open.

The girls flocked him again.

Janice pushed Holly out of the way to get to her.

Holly and the boys groaned.

"And the final contestant: Kathleen!" Chris announced.

A girl walked onto the scene with long, chestnut colored hair and a flower perched on head.

She meeped and covered her face.

Her cheeks were rosy red.

"Is she blushing?" Deb asked.

"Looks like it." Augustus said, unamused.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Kathleen said, in a quiet, mousy voice.

"What? Speak up!" David called.

"I-I'm sorry." Kathleen said, even quieter.

"I still can't here what she's saying." Lorelei said.

"I'm sorry!" Kathleen shouted.

She promptly covered her mouth.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"That's... pathetic." Chris sighed, "I need you all to stand in front of that fountain. I'm going to take the cast photo!"

The contestants moved and reshuffled in front of the fountain, posing for the photo.

"Say Cheese!" Chris announced as he snapped the photo.

"Cheese!" The cast shouted.

"Great! Everyone follow me inside!" Chris explained walking to the front door of the castle.

The contestants followed.

* * *

Inside, the sixteen teenagers marveled at what they saw.

The foyer was grand a regal.

Marble floors, giant stone pillars, and marvelous statues of each former winner.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Trey marveled.

"Eh. I've seen better." Augustus shrugged.

"Is this where we're staying?" Holly marveled.

"Last season they slept in huts, and we get an awesome castle? Bonus!" David cheered.

"No! The winner's get the awesome castle! The losers gets what's beneath it!" Chris laughed.

"Beneath it?" Finnegan asked in a shaky voice.

"Exactly! Follow me!" Chris said, opening a door and running down the staircase.

The contestants followed.

"It's cold in here!" Lorelei cried.

"And dark!" Jerome agreed.

Chris clapped his hands.

Candles that were lined along the walls turned on.

What was revealed shocked them.

It was a dungeon.

"Is this where the losers sleep? Are you serious?" Deb asked.

"Yup! You each your own cell! Isn't that great?" Chris asked, "Complete with a stretching rack to be used as a table! And A torture chamber too! Just for fun!"

"You have got to be kidding! It's, like, moldy in here!" Lorelei cried.

"That's unhealthy! We could die!" Holly agreed.

"Try not to lose, then." Chris said. "Back upstairs! Chris announced, "I need to show you the confessional!"

* * *

**Chris Confessional: You'll be able this study as your confessional for the entirety of the season! Swanky and roomy!**

* * *

**Trey Confessional: I like this castle. But the dungeon? Yeah, not ecstatic to bunk there...**

* * *

**Kathleen Confessional: Did I make a total fool of myself earlier? Yeah. I just get so nervous in front of other people I can hardly speak or do anything! At least I'm safe here. Where no one is watching me... except for the millions- of viewers... Oh no.**

* * *

"And this is the backyard, where we'll be competing in the first challenge!" Chris announced.

"Backyard? It's like a thousand acres! And it even has a Colosseum!" Gil pointed out.

"Wow! Who knew?" Chris asked.

"Is that where the first challenge is gonna be?" Brooke asked.

"Before we get into that, I need to tell you guys some important information, including sorting the teams!" Chris explained, "First off. This season's theme is..."

The contestants leaned in.

"Fairy Tales, Legends, and Mythology!" Chris announced, "We thought it would impress the fandom types out there."

"Stank!"

"What?"

"Lame-sauce!"

"Yay! I was always told I have prince like qualities!"

"I love fairy tales! I tell my charges fairy tales all the time!"

"And if you know the fairy tale for that weeks challenge, you might have an advantage!" Chris said, "But let's get to what you've all been waiting for! The teams!"

The contestants leaned in once more.

"If I can have Gil, Ryan, Lorelei, Holly, Deb, Trey, Brooke, and Augustus stand to the right of me! Move it!" Chris shouted.

The eights contestants did as instructed.

"You guys are now known as The Noble Knights!" Chris explained.

"Noble?" Trey asked.

"I think the real question here is night? Now is the night-time noble?" Holly asked.

Deb face-palmed.

"As for the rest of you! David, Sapphire, Jerome, Finnegan, Kathleen, Janice, Anza, and Damion! You guys will now and forever be known as The Tremendous Titans!" Chris explained.

"Titans? How is that fairy tales?" Janice asked, "I don't remember then anywhere."

"Titans are mythology." Sapphire explained.

"Idiot." David spat.

"Rude!" Janice cried.

"Thank god; If we had to be in teams based on gender, I would have pretended I had a pen-" Sapphire began.

"Okay then!" Chris shouted. "Head inside that colosseum and walk straight through it! Behind it, you'll see it!"

"See what?" Damion asked.

"You'll see." Chris said.

Damion glanced at Anza.

She shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She replied.

The sixteen contestants walked into the colosseum, and were amazed by their surroundings.

The colosseum itself wasn't where the challenge was held; more like a pathway that connected the world they all knew to that of a fantasy land created by the producers and set designers.

It was an array of brilliant colors and dazzling light shows.

"Ooh!"

"Aah!"

"Wow! Miracle suprisies!"

In front of then was a regal doorway.

They entered it.

Past the colosseum was a world they had never seen before.

All around them were tall trees and brilliant lights.

Above them, the sky was a dark blue, even though it was mid-afternoon.

In the center of it all was a tall, long brick wall.

"A brick wall?" Deb asked, "And how is that a challenge?"

On the brick wall was a large egg.

"Humpty Dumpty?" Brooke asked, "YAY!"

The egg was kicked by an overly-large boot and set on fire.

Then it exploded.

"Whoa!" Gil cried.

"What the heck-?!" Anza asked.

Another egg rolled across the brick wall until it reached a buzzer on a podium.

Then it too promptly exploded.

A third egg rolled on the wall, before getting hit by the large boot.

The egg soared in the sky and crash-landed on the buzzer.

A ding went off and then that egg exploded as well.

"What is with all the exploding eggs?" Sapphire asked.

"... That doesn't mean we'll explode too, right?" Jerome asked.

The contestants exchanged glances.

"No promises!" Chris laughed, "Who's going to win the first challenge? Who's going to explode? Find out next time on Total Drama Legends!"

* * *

**Taa-daa! I present the first episode! Pretty great, huh? Okay, so I wrote it at night when I was tired; shoot me. Just kidding! I really hoped you guys liked it, and PM me if I didn't get your character right! I'll be sure to correct it in the future! And also, sorry that it was erased! It was my fault and hopefully I'll fix it in the future! But anyway, what do you think of the new cast? Who do you think is gonna be your favorite? Leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	2. One Egg-celent Challenge!

**The series, Chris, and Chef do not belong to me! They belong to Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and whatever other broadcaster air the show around the world! I own two of these amazing characters: David and Holly! The other sixteen contestants belong to other users on this wonderful website! Check them out!**

* * *

**Last time on Total Drama Legends...**

**On the brick wall was a large egg.**

**Then it exploded.**

**"Whoa!" Gil cried.**

**"What the heck-?!" Anza asked.**

**Another egg rolled across the brick wall until it reached a buzzer on a podium.**

**Then it too promptly exploded.**

**"What is with all the exploding eggs?" Sapphire asked.**

**"... That doesn't mean we'll explode too, right?" Jerome asked.**

**The contestants exchanged glances.**

* * *

"Um... we won't explode, right?" Sapphire asked.

"No promises!" Chris said. "But here's the jist of the challenge! Everyone gather up!"

The contestants did as told.

"Alright! I'm not sure if you can see the other brick wall behind this one, but there is one! So here's the deal. Each team will sent one member to cross the brick wall and attempt to ring the buzzer. The problem? The other team will have a handful of eggs and will be pelting them at you to get you to lose your balance. If you fall off, you have to start over. And not only that, but we have a number of booby traps set up. The large boot being one of them! If you can get all of your teammates to hit the buzzer, you win!" Chris explained.

"Okay, no biggie!" Damion said, simply.

"You will go down." Augustus said to the other team.

She swished his cloak in the air and walked to the brick wall.

His team followed.

David lifted and eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**David Confessional: Drama queen, much? Ugh. Thank god for this venting booth. I could live in here!**

* * *

He walked to the other brick wall with his team following him.

"Who is going first?" Augustus asked.

"Not me- I could break a nail." Lorelei sighed.

"Ooh, good point." Holly agreed.

"I know, right? Bad cuticles? As if." Lorelei said.

"I'll go." Ryan said.

"You are team player." Augustus said.

Ryan shrugged, "I guess."

"Who's going first?" David asked.

"You? No way and I going to die." Janice spat.

"Who said you would die?" Sapphire asked.

"The explosions did!" Janice said, "Hello people, I don't want to explode!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes, "I'll do it."

"No!" Jerome said.

Everyone stared at him.

"I mean- I can't let you do that. I'll do it." Jerome said.

"Thanks." Sapphire said.

Jerome and Ryan passed everyone and stood in the front of the line, in running position.

"Don't forget your eggs!" Chris announced.

Jerome and Ryan both grabbed a handful of eggs from the bin on the side of them.

"Oh! These smell rank." Ryan said, cringing his face.

"Some of them are rotten! Others are just explosives!" Chris laughed.

"Ew." Jerome said.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Chris announced.

Ryan began to run at top speeds.

Jerome began to run, only to be hit in the butt by the giant boot.

"AGH!" Jerome cried, flying into the air.

He landed only a few inches away from where he had been kicked.

"Get up!" Damion called.

Jerome sat up, holding his eggs in front of him.

"Throw them!" Janice called.

Jerome grabbed a random egg and threw it at Ryan.

"Ow!" Ryan called, looking at his side.

It was sit by an average egg.

"Phew." He said.

He grabbed one of his eggs and threw it at Jerome.

"Agh!" Jerome cried, "Aw man!"

The egg that hit him was a rotten one.

"Now I smell rank!" Jerome cried.

"Who cares? Keep going!" Janice cried.

Ryan was running at top speeds.

"Go Ryan!" Holly cheered.

"You have to like me! I was StarBeat's Cutest Star Under Eighteen!" Gil cried to Holly.

"Ugh. Shut up." Holly said, rolling her eyes.

"But-" Gil cried.

Holly smirked.

* * *

**Holly Confessional: Is it bad that I like it when he squirms and begs me to like him? I think it's totally funny!**

* * *

Ryan continued running, until a ring of fire appeared before him.

His eye widened.

"Uh-oh." He said to himself.

Ryan's face turned into a determined scowl and he jumped through the ring, rolling onto the other side.

"Phew." He puffed.

He dusted himself off and ran to the buzzer.

Jerome saw this and stepped up his game.

He raced on his brick wall.

Ryan saw Jerome barreling towards the buzzer and looked down at his eggs.

"Throw one now!" Augustus bellowed.

Ryan sighed and threw one straight at Jerome's face.

Before it could hit Jerome's face the egg exploded, revealing itself to be a bomb.

"Whoa!" Jerome cried as it exploded.

Jerome was knocked off his feet and fell off the brick wall.

Ryan hit his buzzer.

"Woo-hoo!" Ryan cheered, before he lost his footing and fell off.

"Aw man."

"The Knights have one point!" Chris announced, "The Titans have zero! Looks like you'll have to step up your game! Jerome, go to the back of the line!"

"Go!" Ryan said to the next person in line, Deb.

"No problem." Deb said.

She grabbed her eggs and began to run.

Finnegan looked at the wall in fear.

"Oh. O-okay." He whimpered.

He grabbed a handful of eggs and raced on the wall.

Deb continued to race, running as fast as she could.

"Throw an egg!" David shouted.

Finnegan nodded and picked up an egg.

Rotten.

He threw it at Deb.

"EW!" Deb cried, stopping in her tracks.

She then got hit by the giant boot.

"Waaaah!" She cried, flying into the air.

* * *

**Finnegan Confessional: Oh my god! What a dumb broad! That was hysterical! I just found out who _isn't_ my biggest threat. Oh? Did you not know I was pulling an act? My bad. I watched last season, and I saw that what Romulus' biggest flaw was. He was pretending to be nice. With my acting skills, as I am a professional actor, I will act as a poor, vulnerable weakling. It's not until around the final five that I'm going to reveal myself as who I really am. The contestant who is gonna win this game!**

* * *

Deb fell onto her eggs.

Most of them were either regular or rotten.

Then, something exploded under Deb.

She flew into the sky again, looking charred.

"Uh..." Deb moaned.

"S-sorry.." Finnegan muttered.

"Keep going!" Damion cheered.

Finnegan kept running.

The big boot came his way.

Finnegan was shocked and dove to the floor, careful to not land on his eggs.

Finnegan stood up and walked forward, carefully.

Deb, on the other hand, was stumbling, unsure of where she was going.

"Come on, Deb!" Holly cheered, "You can totally do it!"

"Think of the children!" Brooke cried.

"What children?" Augustus asked.

"The ones viewing the show? Duh!" Brooke said.

Augustus rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Augustus Confessional: I detest that girl. She ruin integrity of show.**

* * *

Deb stumbled until she reached the ring of fire.

She jumped threw it and landed on the other side. She then crawled over and hit the buzzer.

"...Ugh." She moaned, rolling off.

"And The Knights get their second point!" Chris announced.

"Yay Deb!" Lorelei cheered.

Finnegan jumped threw the ring of fire and raced for the buzzer and hit it.

"The Titans get their first point on the board!" Chris announced.

Finnegan's team cheered.

"Go!" Deb said to Gil, who was next in line.

"Do you want to go for me, baby?" Gil asked, placing a finger on Brooke chin and making her look him in the eyes.

He was calmly biting his lip.

"Okay!" Brooke cheered.

Gil smirked, "Thanks, babe."

Holly gagged.

"What?" Gil asked.

"Wow." Holly said, "You're more self-centered and egotistical then I thought."

"How do you even know what those words mean?" Gil asked.

Holly's mouth hung open.

"Um- TV! Duh-sies!" Holly said kindly.

Gil raised an eyebrow.

"Y-your turn..." Finnegan said to Sapphire.

Sapphire nodded and raced onto the course, after grabbing her eggs.

Brooke was doing the same.

Sapphire looked over at Brooke and threw two eggs.

They both hit Brooke in the face.

"Ow!" Brooke cried.

"You can do it, baby! I believe in you, girl!" Gil shouted.

Brooke blushed.

* * *

**Brooke Confessional: Swoon! He believes in me! EEE! I'm so winning this for Gil!**

* * *

Brooke threw three of her eggs at Sapphire.

"Ow!" Sapphire cried.

"Take that you little-" Brooke began.

At that instant, the giant book kicked Brooke and she fell onto the floor.

"Oh no! Gil! I'm sorry!" Brooke cried.

"Brooke is out! She'll have to start over once everyone else goes!" Chris laughed.

Sapphire dodged the large boot.

The ring of fire appeared before her and Sapphire soared into the air, landing on the other side.

"Woo-hoo!" Sapphire cheered.

Just then, Sapphire stepped on a brick and was zapped with electricity.

She fell flat on the brick wall, moaning.

"Keep going, Sapphire!" Janice shouted, "Or we'll lose and you'll go home!"

Sapphire trudged to the buzzer and hit it.

She then fell off the brick wall.

"The Titans get their second point!" Chris announced.

The team cheered.

"Can you go for me, please?" Gil asked the person behind him.

Holly.

"Oh great." Gil moaned, "You know, you're really pre-"

"Oh my gag- GO!" Holly said, pushing him onto the brick wall.

"Relax, baby. Chill out." Gil eased.

Holly rolled her eyes.

Gil steadied himself and reached backwards to grab a few eggs.

He then continued to walk calmly on the wall.

"My turn! Watch this America! You'll be impressed!" David said, grabbing his handful of eggs, "Wish me luck!"

Gil walked slowly and carefully.

So did David.

* * *

**David Confessional: What? My face is my money-maker!**

* * *

The giant boot came hurdling for both boys.

"Ow!" Gil cried, racing through the air.

"I'm flying, America!" David said to the camera.

He landed straight on his eggs.

"Uh-oh." David cried.

David soared into the air, his face and chest singed.

"Whoa." Gil said.

He kept walking, until he reached the ring of fire.

"Well... here goes." Gil said.

He jumped into the hoop and rolled onto the other side.

David landed on his team's buzzer and bounced off.

"Point three for The Titans!" Chris announced.

Gil walked over to his team's buzzer and hit it.

"Awesome." He said, jumping off.

"Alrighty! Here goes! Wish me luck, guys!" Holly cheered.

"Do you not think you should go last?" Augustus asked.

"No way!" Holly said, "I diagnosed the situation and I deduced that racing on the brick wall at four kilometers per second while subtracting the certain amount of time for each trap would get me to the buzzer in twenty-point-five seconds."

Her teammates stared at her.

"Oh-um. I just had a guess that I could totally make it!" Holly said, clapping.

They eased up.

"Here I go!" Holly cheered.

She grabbed a handful of eggs.

"My turn!" Janice barked, grabbing her eggs.

"You're going down, blondie!" Janice growled.

"Oh... Okay!" Holly said, smiling.

* * *

**Holly Confessional: As if. She's the one going down.**

* * *

The two started racing.

Immediately, Holly threw two eggs at Janice.

"Hey! Quit it!" Janice shouted, throwing her eggs.

At that time, the boots came down.

Janice was hit in the mid-back and was sent sprawling in the air.

Holly was on the floor, just under the boot.

She got up and continued to run.

Janice landed on her butt, just passing the ring of fire.

"Oh yeah!" Janice cheered, "Take that!"

Holly ran and jumped through the ring of fire, landing on the other side.

Janice growled and threw an egg at Holly.

Holly ducked.

"You have to wake up pretty earlier to get me!" Holly said.

She took a step forward and stepped on the wrong brick.

She received a giant electric shock.

"EEEEEEEE." Holly cried.

The shock stopped and she fell straight on the wall.

"Sucks for you!" Janice laughed, hitting her team's buzzer.

"Point four for The Titans!" Chris announced.

Holly hit her buzzer and blew a raspberry at Janice.

Janice rolled her eyes.

"Point four for The Knights! It's anyone's game!" Chris announced.

"My turn!" Trey shouted, running to grab his eggs.

He pushed Brooke, Augustus, and Lorelei out of the way.

"Hey! Watch it!" Lorelei cried.

"I was Russian Fashion Champion; You do not have liberty to touch me." Augustus said, crossing his arms.

"And it isn't nice!" Brooke said.

Trey grabbed his eggs, "Sorry!"

"I'll go!" Damion said.

"Good luck." Anza said, kindly.

"Will do!" Damion said, running onto the brick wall after grabbing his eggs.

They began to run.

Trey stood still.

"What are you doing?" Lorelei asked, "Run!"

"The boot gets you- FARTHER!" Trey yelled, just as the boot hit him.

He went soaring into the air, just narrowly passing the ring of fire.

"Told you!" Trey said.

Damion raced passed the boot and jumped into the ring of fire.

Trey continued running, until he stepped on the shocking brick.

Trey was traumatized, frozen in place as the electricity coursed through his body.

Damion continued running and hit the buzzer.

"Booyah!" Damion cheered, jumping off.

Trey fell off of his wall.

"S***!" Trey shouted, "WHY?!"

He punched the wall, which make is shake and vibrate.

"Whoa! Relax, dude!" Gil said.

"NO!" Trey shouted.

"Relax! You're going to break the wall!" Holly cried.

Trey took a deep breath.

"Sorry-sorry." Trey said, hanging his head and going back in line.

His teammates looked at each other.

* * *

**Ryan Confessional: That was intense. That guy needs to know how to put a cap on his temper.**

* * *

**Sapphire Confessional: I'm not even on their team and I was a bit freaked.**

* * *

"The Titans have five points!" Chris announced, a bit shell-shocked, "And The Knights have four!"

Anza began her struggle to reach the other side.

"Go Anza!" Sapphire cheered.

Anza smiled and continued.

Lorelei was running as well.

The giant boots came hurdling from the air.

Anza was already sitting on the ground, dodging it.

The boot hit Lorelei and she was sent sailing into the air.

"AGH!" Lorelei cried.

"Have a nice flight, my friend!" Anza said, good-naturedly.

Lorelei fell onto the floor, just inches away from the buzzer.

Anza was nearing hers as well.

Lorelei pulled out one of her eggs and threw it at Anza.

Anza fell off of her brick wall and landed onto the floor.

"Anza has to start over!" Chris announced.

Anza sighed, "I guess the fates are not with me..."

Lorelei hit her buzzer.

"The Knights have five points!" Chris announced.

Augustus glanced over at Kathleen and growled.

Kathleen hid behind her hair.

"Go!" Chris announced.

Kathleen grabbed a handful of eggs and began to run.

Augustus did the same.

Immediately, Augustus began to pelt Kathleen with eggs.

"Ow..." Kathleen whispered.

"Throw an egg!" David commanded.

* * *

**Kathleen Confessional: *rapidly* I can't throw an egg because then I'll feel like a bad person and it'll make me uncomfortable because I'll be putting myself out there and I'm already feeling wonky by doing this and- *deep breath* Good lord.**

* * *

Kathleen's lip quivered and she threw an egg at Augustus.

It knocked Augustus' hat off.

The boot hit Kathleen and she was sent sprawling into the air.

She screamed silently.

She landed just in front of the ring of fire.

Augustus dodged his boot and ran for the ring of fire.

He dove into the ring and landed easily on the other side.

He walked calmly to the other side and hit his buzzer.

Kathleen hit hers and jumped off.

Anza and Brooke raced against each other.

Anza ran as fast as she could.

She dodged the boot, like the last time, and dove through the ring of fire.

"Thank you Mink Spirits!" Anza cheered, pointing at Augustus.

Augustus cocked his head and then looked down at his cloak.

* * *

**Augustus Confessional: You do not think that Mink Spirits means...**

* * *

Brooke raced through the ring of fire and raced for the buzzer.

Anza was just as close.

They both hit their buzzer at the same time and jumped off.

Jerome and Trey both began to run.

Trey used the boot to his advantage and used it to soar to the ring of fire.

He landed on his feet and balanced himself.

Jerome dodged the giant boot and raced for the ring of fire.

Trey jumped through, just narrowly missing the flames.

Jerome reached his ring of fire and spiraled through.

Jerome continued to run, having a giant lead over Trey.

Trey's eyes narrowed and he let out an angry, savage roar.

Jerome's eyes bulged and he didn't look where he was going.

He stepped on the electric brick and was shocked.

Trey hit his teams buzzer.

"Yes!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"All right!"

"Yay-sies!"

"The Knights win the first challenge of the summer!" Chris announced, "And luckily for The Titans, this was a reward challenge! The Knights not only get to stay in the castle but they also get full access to the hot tub outside!"

The Knights cheered.

The Titans sighed.

"That's it! Come back next time to see the first elimination challenge of the season! Who will win? Who will lose? And who will go home first? Find out in the next episode of Total Drama Legends!" Chris announced, signing off.

* * *

**Well, that was the second episode! What did you think? Initial impressions of the cast? What myth/legend/fairy tale would you like to see covered next? Leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	3. The Twelve Flavors of Burpules!

**The series, Chris, and Chef do not belong to me! They belong to Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and whatever other broadcaster air the show around the world! I own two of these amazing characters: David and Holly! The other sixteen contestants belong to other users on this wonderful website! Check them out!**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama Legends, sixteen bumbling buffoons entered the competition and fought hard, or at least hard for them, in the first challenge! The outcome was egg-cellent as The Noble Knights won the first challenge and full access to the hot tub! This time around, the two teams will face a mythical challenge, the likes of which we've never seen! Who will step forward to face the challenge, and who will coward behind the others? Find out on Total Drama Legends!"**

* * *

It was mid-morning and all of the contestants were awake.

"So, your telling me that you've never used make up? Like ever?" Lorelei asked Deb.

"No... I don't see the point. I only go to school and work and then I come home and do my homework until I pass out." Deb said, shrugging.

"But what about your boyfriend? Doesn't he like to see you... not ugly?" Holly asked.

"I don't have one.

"No!" Lorelei cried.

Holly gasped.

"What?" Deb asked, confused.

* * *

**Lorelei Confessional: Deb is in dire need of my help! She's a total trainwreck!**

* * *

The three girls were sitting in the corner of the grand foyer.

On the other side of the room was Ryan, Gil, and Trey.

"-And then she was like, get out of the bathroom I was here first. And then I was like- what?" Trey said, recounting earlier events.

"Yeah, dude, she's in the bathroom twenty-four-seven. If she couldn't look at herself in the mirror, I think she'd die or something." Gil said.

Trey laughed.

Ryan tried his hardest to suppress his laugh.

A small smirk appeared on his face, which he clearly wiped off.

"What about you?" Trey asked.

Ryan looked up, "What about me?"

"Why are you so mysterious, guy?" Gil asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryan said, shrugging.

"You're distant. Even when you're with other people." Trey pointed out.

Ryan shrugged, "I guess that's just who I am."

A ways over, Brooke was talking to Augustus.

"And then my little Diddy was telling me how he made me a finger painting and I was so touched that I pulled him into a giant bear-" Brooke said.

"Please do not continue." Augustus said, covering his ears, "It is worse then having to listen to father about yak fur clothing."

"Oh, relax! You'll love the way this story ends! Anyway-" Brooke began.

Augustus growled.

* * *

**Augustus Confessional: Brooke is too nice. And talks too much. I believe I can manipulate her well. But she is so annoying- I hereby declare her my enemy.**

* * *

Below the castle, The Titans were roughing it.

"This is stupid! I don't even have a bed!" Janice cried, "Ugh!"

"Sucks for you? No one cares." David said, laying on the rack.

"Are you kidding? You know that's been used, right?" Sapphire asked.

"What?" David asked, sitting up, "I thought it was a bed!"

"Chris specifically said it was a rack that we were supposed to use as a table." Jerome said.

"Thank you, Jerome." Sapphire said, winking at him.

Jerome blushed.

* * *

**Jerome Confessional: Did you see that? She winked at me! Oh, she's amazingly perfect in every way!**

* * *

**Sapphire Confessional: I'm using him to get farther in the game. But, I don't mind being showered with compliments. And, well he is kinda cute.**

* * *

Kathleen was sitting in the corner cell, laying down calmly.

"H-how are you?" Finnegan asked, shyly.

"I'm fine..." Kathleen whispered.

"That's great." Finnegan said, kindly.

Kathleen smiled a bit.

"I'm gonna go now.." Finnegan said, walking over to Jerome and Sapphire.

"H-hey." Finnegan said.

"Hey, Finnegan." Sapphire said kindly.

"How are ya?" Jerome asked.

"As good as I'll ever get..." Finnegan sighed.

"Why are you always so..." Jerome began.

"Sad?" Finnegan asked.

"It's because of his troubled past." Anza said, calmly.

"Troubled past? What happened?" Sapphire asked.

"Who cares?" David asked.

"Shut up." Janice called.

"W-well..." Finnegan began. "Sixteen years ago, m-my mom was a pretty famous actress."

"Who's your mom?" Sapphire asked.

"Christine McAlester." Finnegan whimpered.

"I love her!" Janice cried from the other room.

"Well, a-anyway. She had met this other famous actor and, um. They had an affair that my dad didn't k-know about. So when he found out that I w-wasn't his... He couldn't stand to look at me. And for all of my life, they've been arguing and my dad doesn't even l-love me..." Finnegan said, his voice cracking, "And I signed up so I didn't have to listen to the two of them screaming anymore, b-but-"

"Hey, relax, dude." Jerome said, patting him on the back.

"I-I'm sorry..." He whimpered.

Sapphire pulled him into a hug.

* * *

**Finnegan Confessional: *still tearing up* Was any of t-that true? *looks up, smirking* As if. I've been planning that backstory since the beginning of last season. All those years on those soap operas really helped, I guess. They're all putty in my hands!**

* * *

"Contestants! Please meet me in the backyard!" Chris announced over the intercom.

Finnegan wiped the tears away and took a deep breath.

"Let's go." Sapphire said.

All eight of them went up the staircase.

All sixteen contestants met up in the backyard, standing outside the colosseum.

"Head inside! I need to explain to you this week's challenge!" Chris announced.

The contestants did as they were told.

They entered the colosseum and saw Chris standing there in a toga.

"What is with the bad choice of fashion?" Augustus asked.

"What are you talking about? Chris looks amazing!" David said.

"Thank you, David!" Chris said, beaming, "This week, your challenge is based off of the popular Greek myth: Hercules!"

"It's Heracles. Hercules is the Roman counterpart to the popular Greek myth." Holly said simply.

Her team stared at her.

"I mean.. Yay! Greece! Toats fetch!" She said, rubbing her arm.

Finnegan raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Finnegan Confessional: A secret genius? Interesting...**

* * *

"Anyways! _Heracles _faced twelve dangerous trials in his lifetime! These twelve dangerous trials were incredibly difficult, even for a half-god like himself!" Chris explained.

"Stop with the story time. Hurry up!" Janice called.

"Shut up!" Chris bellowed, "Like I was saying! Heracles faced twelve dangerous challenges and we've decided to follow in his footsteps! We've chosen six of the twelve trials for you guys to complete! The team that completes the most challenges, the fastest wins!"

"What are the challenges?" Deb asked.

"Trial one is to capture the Cerynian Hind, aka the giant deer! This deer is fast. Majorly fast- faster then a cheetah!" Chris explained.

The contestants were shocked.

"Two will be on the loose on the ten acres of land. Your challenge is use your wit, strength, or speed to capture this deer. Whichever team catches the deer and comes to me first wins the first task!" Chris announced.

Chef brought in a two cages.

Inside each cage was a large deer.

Chef opened the cages and the deers came bolting out, racing at top speeds.

"Whoa!" Trey called.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Chris announced.

The two teams raced after their deer, which were decorated with colored capes representing their teams.

* * *

The Titans were running as fast as they could, yet they still couldn't come close to their deer.

"This is impossible!" David cried, "We're never going to capture that stupid deer!"

"Maybe we don't have to chase after it." Sapphire said.

"Huh?" Janice asked.

"Maybe we can catch it while it's sleeping..." Kathleen whispered.

"Huh?" Jerome asked.

"Maybe we can catch it while it's sleeping." Kathleen said, a bit louder.

"That's a great idea!" Jerome cheered.

"N-nice going, Kathleen." Finnegan said.

* * *

**Finnegan Confessional: Why am I being so nice to her? I want her to feel like we have some sort of connection so when it comes time for me to reveal myself, I can use her to keep me in the game. Duh.**

* * *

"Thanks..." Kathleen said, suppressing a smile.

"Now we just need to get it to pass out." Jerome said.

"Play the waiting game?" Sapphire asked.

"No! I have a better idea!" Anza said, racing off.

Most of her team followed her.

Janice was following Anza, until she tripped over a rock.

"Agh! Someone help me!" She cried.

"W-what happened?" Kathleen whispered.

"I think I sprained my ankle! I need someone to carry me!" Janice cried.

"I will." Sapphire began.

"Not you!" Janice shouted, "Jerome! Would you carry me?"

"Um... sure?" Jerome said, picking her up and carrying her like a bride.

"My hero!" Janice cooed.

Sapphire and Anza rose their eyebrows.

* * *

**Anza Confessional: I can blatantly see that Janice loves the attention of boys just as obvious as I can see Finnegan's true colors. Will I say anything? Probably not.**

* * *

**Sapphire Confessional: Using Jerome? How low can Janice be? ...Now I know I was doing the same thing, but seriously.**

* * *

The Knights were running after their deer.

"Why is it so fast?!" Trey asked, getting aggravated.

"Keep it together, dude! We've almost got it!" Gil reassured.

Holly ran beside Deb.

"How do you proposal we catch it?" Holly asked.

"You mean propose?" Deb asked.

"Yeah! That's the one! Thanks Debbie!" Holly clapped.

"Why not catch it with a net or something?" Ryan asked, void of emotion or feeling.

"Good idea!" Lorelei cheered.

"Come on, you guys! I believe in all of you!" Brooke cheered.

Augustus growled.

"We just need to find a net and catch the thing when it's not looking." Ryan said.

"Lorelei and I found a lake over there! Maybe it'll stop for a drink of water!" Holly clapped.

"Good thinking." Ryan said.

"I'll go get the net." Trey offered.

"I'll help you." Deb said.

"Me too!" Brooke cheered.

"Lorelei, go with them. They need to know where the lake is." Gil said, "Please?"

"Okay!" Lorelei said, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, hot stuff." Gil said, winking.

Lorelei grabbed Brooke, Trey, and Deb and pushed them towards the castle.

Holly gagged.

"What?" Gil asked, smiling.

"Let's go." Holly said, walking off.

Ryan and Augustus followed.

"What?" Gil asked, laughing a bit.

* * *

"There it is." Anza whispered.

"It looks tired." David replied.

"It is tired." Anza responded, "I can feel it's energy from here."

"How are we supposed to go get it?" Janice asked.

"All we need to do is to put this juice inside of that lake. It'll drink from the lake, then pass out." Anza replied.

"...What is that stuff?" Kathleen whimpered.

"Oh... nothing." Anza said, looking around nervously as she smiled.

Kathleen and Sapphire exchanged nervous glances.

"This had better work." Janice sighed.

"Don't worry. It will." Anza said, "Now someone put it in."

"I thought you already did." Finnegan questioned.

"Nope. David, put it in." Anza said, giving the vile to David.

"Alright! Focus on me, camera!" David said, creeping towards the lake.

The deer raised it's head and then began to eat grass.

David casually walked over to the water and dumped the vile inside.

He then casually walked back.

The deer, confused as to what was going on, trotted over to the lake and began to drink.

The Tremendous Titans cheered and high-fived all around.

The deer then dropped.

"Woo-hoo!" Janice cheered.

Jerome, David, and Damion grabbed the deer and ran off.

The girls and Finnegan followed.

* * *

A few minutes later, The Knights' deer arrived, taking a drink of water.

The team followed them, a net in their hands.

"How are we supposed to capture it?" Lorelei asked.

"We just grab it." Trey said.

The Deer fell over.

"What-" Augustus began.

"Don't question it, Auggie! Just grab it!" Brooke cheered.

* * *

**Augustus Confessional: *outraged* Auggie? BLECH!**

* * *

**Brooke Confessional: Out of everyone here, I think Auggie is my closest friend! He's so patient and kind!**

* * *

Augustus, Trey, Gil, and Ryan ran after the deer and grabbed it.

They then ran back.

The girls ran away, leading the others.

The two teams raced to meet up with Chris.

Eventually, The Knights reached Chris first.

"And The Knights get the first point over The Titans!" Chris announced.

"I thought both sides got points if we brought it!" Janice cried.

"Nope! Just one team!" Chris laughed, "Sorry!"

Janice growled.

"Challenge two!" Chris announced. "Capture Erymanthian Boar! It's big! It's ferocious! It's-"

Chef wheeled in two cages with large cloaks on them.

He pulled them off, revealing two large pigs.

"Ew! That thing is so gross!" Janice cried.

"I think he's cute! Diddy would love him!" Brooke cheered.

Chef opened the cages.

The pigs came running out, directly for Trey and Damion.

"Hold out your arms!" David yelled at Damion.

Damion did as instructed and then noticed a crucial part to his plan.

He still had his joy buzzer on.

Damion grinned wildly and grabbed the boar, shocking it with his joy buzzer.

The pig spazzed out.

"Caught it!" Damion said.

"So did I." Trey said, picking up the pig he had wrestled.

"Well that was anti-climactic. Onto the next challenge!" Chris said.

* * *

"This is the sixth and final challenge!" Chris said.

"Wow. Everything went by so fast." Sapphire said.

"It feels like we were only on challenge two a few seconds ago." Anza said.

"This is hardest trial Heracles, and you guys, had to face. You have to make your way up to that tree in the center of the ten acres. It's fruit are golden apples that bring you joy, AKA one step closer to a million bucks. Whichever team grabs an apple from the tree and brings it back to me first wins the challenge. The Knights have three points and The Titans have two." Chris explained.

"So, no matter what, it's a tie-breaker situation." Gil said calmly.

"Not exactly, Gil. If The Titans can manage this, I'll give them two points!" Chris announced.

"Two points for getting a stupid apple off of a tree?" David asked.

"That is ludicrous." Augustus agreed.

"Well, you also have to battle a giant animatronic dragon!" Chris announced.

At that point, a dragon came out from behind the castle.

It reared it's ugly head and let out a trail of fire from it's mouth.

"Hop to it!" Chris announced, "If you want, there's armor in these crates here."

He pointed to the two crates at his side.

The contestants made a mad dash for the crates.

* * *

The two teams stood a ways away from the tree and the dragon.

"How are we supposed to get the apple?" Trey asked.

"I don't know..." Anza began, "I'm all out of plans."

"Anyone got any ideas?" Gil asked.

Holly raised her hand, "It's a total long shot. But it might work!"

"Give it to us, babe." Gil said.

"Don't call me that- and everyone circle up." Holly commanded.

Her team was confused.

"Like, Huddle, guys!" Holly said.

"Oh!" Ryan said, as he and his team huddled around Holly.

On the others side the team was thinking up a plan.

"I-I have an idea, if you all want to hear it." Finnegan said.

"Go on!" Sapphire said.

"Alright. S-so, first off-" Finnegan began.

* * *

Gil and Ryan walked carefully towards the sleeping dragon.

"Your girlfriend's plan better work." Ryan said.

"One, she's not my girlfriend. She totally hates me; which I plan on changing really soon. Two, relax, dude. Everything is going smooth." Gil whispered.

"For now." Ryan sighed.

He tip-toed over to the dragon and slapped it in the face.

The dragon opened it's eyes and growled.

"Now's when we run, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yup!" Gil cried, pulling Ryan along with him.

Ryan was nearly scorched by the dragon's fiery breath.

"Okay! Now just race for that tree!" Gil instructed.

The two raced for the tree, the dragon following them.

This allowed Deb and Lorelei to sneak in and try to reach the fruit on the tallest branches of the tree.

Ryan dove under the tree.

Gil's eyes widened and he umped over.

* * *

**Gil Confessional: I panicked!**

* * *

The dragon bit him.

"Agh! My buns!" Gil cried, tumbling over the tree, "Hurry up, guys!"

The dragon titled it's head and then turned.

Lorelei and Deb were caught red-handed.

The dragon went bounding towards them.

The two of them screamed and ran, dropping their fruit.

The dragon continued to chase them.

From the shadows, Finnegan and Kathleen got ready to execute their plan.

Finnegan got on all fours and Kathleen jumped onto his back.

She reached up and grabbed the apple.

She then jumped off silently.

"AH!" Lorelei cried, "Someone Help!"

"This is insane!" Deb cried, "We can seriously die doing this!"

"Nice job, Kathleen!" Finnegan whispered, "L-let's get going!"

Kathleen and Finnegan ran for Chris.

"Wait! Dragon! Dragon!" Ryan called, "Look, the other team already has the apples!"

The dragon turned and stopped chasing the girls, just as the duo made it to Chris.

"We present to you the golden apple." Kathleen said, a bit louder then the other times she had spoken.

"Thanks to Finnegan and Kathleen, The Tremendous Titans won the challenge!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"You guys not only get to stay in the castle, but you also get another treat!" Chris announced.

"What is it?" Janice asked, ecstatic.

"Well, the second floor of the castle has been locked up until this point! You guys are given the privilege of being the first to explore it!"

The Titans cheered again.

The Knights sighed.

"Your plan failed! This is all your fault!" Gil said to Holly.

Her team instantly turned on her.

"Excuse me? You did it wrong! You were supposed to go under the tree so he could get his head stuck! This is all YOUR fault!" Holly cried.

The team instantly turned on him.

* * *

**Gil Confessional: Aw man.**

* * *

"We... lost?" Trey asked. "WE LOST?!"

"We already covered this." Augustus said.

Trey roared and ran to the dragon.

He began to punch it violently, "This is ALL YOUR GUYS' FAULT! HOW ARE YOU GUYS SO STUPID- RAAAWRGHGGH!"

His team gathered together, looking at Trey in fear.

He created a giant hole in the dragon.

The Knights looked at each other in fear.

* * *

**Ryan Confessional: If that's what Trey is like when we lose _one_ challenge, I hate to see what'll happen if we ever lose two...**

* * *

Later that night, the contestants sat in the arena.

"Alright guys, this is the first elimination ceremony of the night! If you were to ever lose again, you'll meet here! I'll be giving you guys copies of the story the challenge you just failed is based on! Today? Hercules! If you don't receive a copy, you're out!"

"Heracles." Holly corrected.

"Whatever." Chris said.

He snapped his fingers.

Two interns entered with a platter of scrolls.

"The first copy goes to Deb!" Chris announced.

Deb smiled and went to grab her scroll.

"Dedication goes a long way." She smirked.

"Ryan." Chris announced.

A small smirk appeared on Ryan's otherwise emotionless face.

"Lorelei."

"Oh, goodie!" Lorelei cheered.

She and Holly held hands and then let go once Lorelei went to grab hers.

"Brooke and Augustus."

"Isn't this great, Auggie?! We get to stay together for another week!" Brooke cheered.

"Splendid." Augustus said, rolling his eyes.

They both went up to grab their copies of Hercules.

"There are three of you. There are only two copies left." Chris explained, "Holly, it was your plan that cost your team the win. Gil, it was your incompetence that cost your team the win. Trey, you scared your team to the max with your freak out."

The final three looked at each other.

"Holly, you are safe." Chris announced.

Holly sighed in relief and grabbed her copy.

"This is the final copy of Hercules. Whoever doesn't get it will have to walk out of the castle and take a ride on the Carriage of Losers. And you can't come back. Like ever." Chris said, "The final copy goes to..."

Gil looked around nervously, looking at everyone else for the tale-tale signs that he was safe.

He saw none.

Trey's head was hung.

* * *

**Trey Confessional: I knew what was coming. It was inevitable. I always mess stuff up...**

* * *

"Gil." Chris said.

Gil sighed in relief.

"It's been fun, guys." Trey sighed.

Two interns led Trey out of the backyard and to the carriage of losers.

He entered and it was off.

The driver telling the horses to move faster.

"You're all safe. For now." Chris said.

The Knights walked off.

"That's it for the first elimination episode of the season! Will Holly and Gil ever get along? Will Augustus ever like Brooke? Will David ever get over himself? Will Jerome stop gushing over Sapphire? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama Legends!" Chris said, signing off.

* * *

**And that was it! It's still early on, so if I'm still portraying/started to portray your character in the wrong way then your head canon, please let me know! I would like to thank _MRJwAVA_ for submitting Trey! He was a blast! Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Any suggestions for an upcoming challenge? Leave that in a review too!**


	4. The Story of Cindersmella

**The series, Chris, and Chef do not belong to me! They belong to Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and whatever other broadcaster air the show around the world! I own two of these amazing characters: David and Holly! The other fifteen contestants belong to other users on this wonderful website! Check them out!**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama Legends, the two teams battled it out in six trials that represented The Twelve Trials of Hercules! Holly and Gil butt heads again! Janice continued to try to manipulate Jerome, much to Sapphire's dismay! The problem? She was using him, too! The Noble Knights lost the first elimination challenge and chose to eliminate Trey, who's crazy freak out scared his team! Today, the two teams will compete in a marvelous challenge that will test their skills!"**

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and The Titans were enjoying the second floor.

"Isn't this just great?" Sapphire asked Jerome, smiling.

"Uh- sure is!" Jerome said, blushing a bit.

The two were walking down a hall.

"Where are we going?" Jerome asked.

"Oh, the others are in the ballroom having a movie day. So I thought we could bring the snacks and meet them up there." Sapphire said.

"Oh, that's so nice of you." Jerome smiled.

"Thanks." Sapphire smiled, "It means a lot coming from a sweetie-pie like you."

* * *

**Jerome Confessional: My heart is melting! She's perfect!**

* * *

**Sapphire Confessional: Do I feel bad? Well kind of. He's really nice... but I need to make sure I get farther in the game. Sorry?**

* * *

Jerome blushed again as they neared the ballroom.

It was large and grand.

In the center was a large projector, screening a film onto one of the walls.

The six other members of The Tremendous Titans were watching Cinderella, which was left there by Chris.

"Do you guys think this has s-something to do with t-the challenge?" Finnegan asked.

"Maybe..." Anza said, shrugging.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Chris picked Cinderella as the next challenge." Janice said, "SO predictable."

David rolled his eyes, "Ugh. Shut up, I'm trying to watch the prince be all prince-y and junk."

Janice scoffed, "Whatever, freaky attention hog."

David scoffed as well.

* * *

**David Confessional: That is it! Freaky-**

* * *

**Janice Confessional: -Attention Hog has got to-**

* * *

**David Confessional: -Go!**

* * *

"Hey, guys! I got the cookies!" Sapphire said, kindly.

She placed them in the center of all of the sleeping bags.

"I can't believe Chris hasn't unlocked any of the bedrooms, yet." Janice sighed.

"It isn't as luxurious as if could be." Kathleen silently agreed.

"Chris loves to make something sucky happen when something great is going on." Anza said, "At least, that's what my shakras told me."

"At least we have an indoor hot tub." Finnegan said.

"And not to mention a gourmet kitchen!" Jerome laughed.

"All of this is great, but I wonder how The Knights are doing in the dungeon..." Kathleen whispered.

* * *

"Agh! Is that a RAT?!" Holly cried.

"Oh my god, no! I cannot do this anymore!" Lorelei cried, standing on top of the rack.

"I think there's mold collecting in my lungs." Ryan sighed.

"Relax, guys. I know it sucks, but we can get through it." Gil said, calmly, "We just have to win the next challenge."

"I cannot stay here. It is against principles." Augustus said, simply.

"Oh, Auggie! You're SO silly!" Brooke laughed.

Augustus cringed, "Do not call me Auggie."

"Sorry, Auggie! Oh- I mean, Augustus!" Brooke laughed.

Augustus rolled his eyes.

Ryan grabbed one of the dirty glasses on the rack.

Seven glasses sat around a pitcher of stale water.

Ryan poured himself a glass and took a sip.

He then set it down.

"Hey! Use a coaster!" Brooke cried.

"There are none. This is a dungeon." Ryan said.

"Well then, do something else! Don't just set it- Agh! There's already a water ring!" Brooke cried.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Ryan Confessional: Brooke is starting to get a bit on my nerves with her motherliness...**

* * *

"So... Deb. Who do you think is the hottest guy on the team?" Lorelei asked.

"Huh? I don't have time for guys, especially if we have to compete in a challenge every week." Deb said.

"No guys?" Holly asked.

She and Lorelei glanced at each other in confusion.

"What? I'll focus on guys when I'm a million dollars richer." Deb said, shrugging.

Lorelei smiled, tossing a braid behind her shoulder.

"Duh!" Lorelei laughed, "So... How about that make over?"

"Oh! Yeah, please?!" Holly asked.

"I don't think so, girls. You're great and all, but I don't think I'm ready for it."

Across the way, the guys were having a similar conversation.

"Who do you think is the hottest girl here?" Gil asked, calmly.

"I dunno." Ryan shrugged, "I'm not really interested in girls."

"Wait, dude. Are you g-" Gil began.

"No. I'm just not looking to get close to _anyone_." Ryan said, "Having to worry about myself and my family is enough work."

Gil shrugged.

"What about you?" Ryan asked, "Who do you think is hot?"

"Hm..." Gil thought, "Probably Sapphire."

"What about your girlfriend, Holly?" Ryan asked, smirking.

"She's not my girlfriend, dude! She doesn't even like me!" Gil said, "For now. In a few days, she's gonna be eating out of my palm like all of the other girls."

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"So that was when June and Bluebell started to cry, and I was trying SO hard to keep their spirits up but-" Brooke said, in the middle of telling a story about her charges.

"Nice but I do not care." Augustus said.

"Oh... Maybe I can tell you late-" Brooke began.

"Contestants! Please meet me in the backyard in five!" Chris announced over the PA System.

* * *

The fifteen contestants met in the backyard.

There, they saw Chris in a princely costume.

"Hello there noble knights and sages!" Chris announced, "Today, it's our first fairytale challenge! The fairytale, you might ask?"

"Count Gag-ula?" David asked.

Chris rolled his eyes, "No! Cinderella!"

"I-I knew it!" Finnegan cheered.

"Nice going, buddy!" Jerome said, patting him on the back.

"So here's the way this challenge is going to wor-" Chris began.

"Wait! Chris!" Holly said, "Why is there a giant castle behind you?"

And it was true.

Behind Chris was a grand castle.

"It's a part of today's challenge!" Chris said.

"Couldn't you just have used the castle we already have..?" Holly asked.

Chris stood there.

"Moving on..." Chris said, looking around nervously, "We all know the story! Cinderella is a lowly peasant girl living with her step-mother and her crazy step-sisters! She gets herself a fairy godmother and then goes to the ball. Yaadaa, Yaadaa, Yaadaa! She then gets married and something about a glass shoe."

"That isn't exactly how the story goes-" Brooke began.

"So, for this challenge, we've decided to spice it up! First, two of you must give one of your contestants a make over. That contestant is your team's Cinderella! As you glamourize your fellow teammate, two members of the other team, acting as the ugly step-sisters, will try to sabotage you! Chef will decide if your princess is worthy of the prince! If she is, you get sent to part two! If not, then you have to start over!" Chis explained, "Part two is when you have to build your carriage! That giant trash heap is where you'll find your parts! That's when you race around the castle once and then head inside! Once inside, your Cinderella will have to show the prince, a member of the other team, her awesome dance skills! Once again, Chef will judge! The clock will strike twelve and you will have to race out of the palace, avoiding the guards that will try to stop you! You will race to the "carriages" which by this point have turned back into useless crud! You must then race back to me! Whoever gets to me first will win! The losers face elimination!"

The contestants were stunned.

"Wow.." Holly said, "You really thought this out, huh?"

"Yup!" Chris laughed, "I need each team to chose a Cinderella and the "Fairy Godmother" make-up artists now! Along with your ugly step-sisters and your prince!"

The two teams huddled.

"I think Kathleen should be our Cinderella!" Sapphire said.

"W-what?" Kathleen asked.

"I agree. What?! I should be the Cinderella!" Janice spat, outraged.

"I agree." Anza said, "She would be wonderful."

"But- No. I can't, I don't know how to..." Kathleen began.

"I agree." David said, just trying to spite Janice.

Janice narrowed her eyes.

"I guess..." Kathleen meeped.

"Great!" Sapphire said, "I'll be the make-up artist!"

"So will I!" Janice said, quickly.

* * *

**Janice Confessional: No way am I on carriage duty!**

* * *

"Okay! I'll totally be the prince!" David said, confidently.

"Jerome and Finnegan? You two are the step-sisters." Janice laughed.

Jerome and Finnegan shrugged.

* * *

The Noble Knights were also chatting.

"Our Cinderella is totally going to be Deb... I think Holly and I should be the make-up artists.." Lorelei began.

"Whoa, hold up!" Deb cried, "What?!"

"Lorelei and I are going to be the make-up artists?" Holly asked.

"No! Why am I Cinderella?!" Deb asked.

"Because you would be great!" Holly said.

"And you totally need a make over." Lorelei said.

"Who wants to be the prince?" Holly asked.

"I will." Gil said.

"Anyone else?" Holly asked.

"Relax, babe. I can totally do it." Gil said, smirking, "Anyone tell you your eyes are marvelous?"

Holly rolled her eyes.

"So who's our ugly step-sisters?" Lorelei asked.

"I'll do it?" Brooke asked, "And Auggie can help!"

"What?" Augustus asked.

"Great!" Ryan said.

* * *

"Alright! Make-up artists! Start the process!" Chris announced.

Holly and Lorelei went to work on Deb.

"Ow! Hey! Yikes! Don't pluck THAT!" Deb cried.

"You're a mess! You have to be HOT!" Holly cried, "Keep still!"

Jerome looked at the girl's make up and secretly picked up a brush.

He looked around.

"I have an idea.." Finnegan whispered.

"Go ahead!" Jerome silently responded.

Finnegan drove the brush into the ground, letting the dirt and the grime get to it.

He blew off the noticeable chunks and placed it back.

"Good going!" Jerome laughed, "Now let's try this!"

He pulled a lever under the chair, and the seat itself flew downwards.

"Agh! The lipstick went all over your face!" Holly cried.

"Wipe it off!" Deb cried.

The two guys chuckled silently and high-fived.

* * *

"No! That's too much eye-liner!" Janice cried, "Can't you do anything right, you bozo?!"

"Hey! That was rude!" Sapphire cried.

"I don't care! Now get out of the way!" Janice cried, hip-bumping Sapphire out of the picture.

Sapphire fell to the floor.

Brooke and Augustus watched.

"It looks as if there is enough drama here without our help." Augustus said.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Brooke agreed.

"Great! Now she looks like a goth freak!" Janice cried, "Nice going!"

"Um, can I see?" Kathleen asked.

"Here. Sorry if you throw up!" Janice said, showing her the mirror.

Kathleen looked fine, if not better then she had before.

"I don't see a problem..." Kathleen silently whispered.

"You're blind, that's why! Don't worry, I'll save you!" Janice said, getting to work.

* * *

Ten minutes later the contestants unveiled their Cinderellas.

"We present... Deberella!" Holly said, turning Deb around.

Her hair that was once in a bun was now a curly cascade of dirty blonde hair.

Her face was made up and her barista uniform was now a sparkly sea-blue dress.

"Wow." Gil said.

"Deb, you clean up nice!" Jerome said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Deb asked.

"Cinderella Two!" Chris announced.

"I present Cinderleen!" Janice said, "And I say I because I didn't get _an_y help from my "partner"."

She turned Kathleen around and the cast gasped.

Her face was covered in too much white powder, heavy eye shadow, and too much lipstick.

"Yikes! I see the ugly step-sisters got to you guys!" Chris said.

"What?" Janice asked, "No they didn't. They didn't do anything!"

Chris looked around nervously. "Anyway... Time to build the carriages! Everyone except Cinderella must help!"

"Sorry, guys!" Deb called.

"No problem!" Ryan called, looking through the trash pile to find useful items.

"Guys, I found a wheel!" Gil said, holding it up.

"Thanks, freak!" David laughed, taking the wheel away from him.

"Hey! Give it back!" Gil said.

"Tough luck!" David said, "Go cry to your mommy!"

Gil rolled his eyes and continued looking for anything that could help.

"I can't find a thing." Sapphire sighed.

"Maybe you aren't looking hard enough! I found this nifty basket that's big enough to fit Kathleen!" Anza said.

"Whoa. That could be the carriage part!" Jerome said.

"Thank you, spirits!" Anza laughed.

Janice grabbed a giant wheel and took it to her team's center.

"Alright, put that piece with that piece!" Damion commanded.

"W-why not put that piece on that piece?" Finnegan asked.

"Oh, yeah! Duh!" Damion chuckled.

Janice raced to the guys and then tripped and fell.

She landed in both Finnegan and Damion's arms.

"Oh! Thank you, boys." She said, touching both of their faces.

"Oh. N-no problem!" Finnegan said.

"Yeah..." Damion cooed.

Kathleen and Sapphire saw this and exchanged glances.

* * *

**Sapphire Confessional: Now she's using Finnegan and Damion? Really? You know that is it! Bye bye, Janice!**

* * *

**Kathleen Confessional: Why is Janice using the guys? That is so despicable! But I would never say that... I would die.**

* * *

"Alright, you can all get back to work!" Janice chirped, waving cheerfully.

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ten minutes later, both teams had their trash carriages.

The Knights' was the body of an old car with brand new wheels and long wires that were attached to Holly, Lorelei, Augustus, Ryan, and Brooke.

"Why are we the horses?" Augustus asked.

"Just go with it." Ryan said.

Augustus rolled his eyes.

The Titans' carriage consisted of a large hot air balloon's basket, a system of wheels underneath it that suspended it into the air, and reigns that attached to Sapphire, Damion, Jerome, Anza and Finnegan.

"Janice, get strapped in!" Sapphire called.

"As if! I'm staying in the carriage with Kathryn!" Janice called.

"My name is Kathleen." The doormat whispered.

"Shut up." Janice said.

"O-okay." Kathleen sputtered.

Sapphire growled.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Chris announced.

The two carriages were off, racing for the castle.

"Get out of the way!" Janice cried, pushing Kathleen to the floor.

"Agh!" Kathleen cried.

"Hurry up, guys! I know you can all do it!" Deb encouraged.

"Thanks Deb!" Brooke cheered.

The two teams arrived neck and neck at the castle.

Kathleen was about to jump out before Janice pushed her out of the way.

"Ow!" Kathleen whispered.

"Sorry?" Janice said, jumping out.

Kathleen followed, her clown make-up getting smeared.

Deb hopped out of the car.

"Alright! Inside are your princes! Deb, you get Prince David! Kathleen, you get Prince Ryan!" Chris said.

"No, I think you made a mistake. Gil is supposed to be the prince..." Ryan said.

"Nope! Gil switched out at the last minute! Here is your costume!" Chris said, handing Ryan his regal clothes.

Ryan was pushed into the castle.

Gil came walking out.

"What is your problem? You volunteer then you refuse?!" Holly asked.

Gil shrugged. "Relax, baby. I just couldn't be with another princess, because my heart belongs with you."

He bit his lip.

Holly rolled her eyes, "Isn't that the chorus to one of your crappy songs?"

Gil looked around and laughed a bit, "So?"

Holly rolled her eyes.

"Alright! Princesses and audience members! Head inside!" Chris said.

The contestants did as they were told.

Kathleen and Deb entered first looking at their princes.

Ryan and David both looked fantastic.

* * *

**Deb Confessional: I was swooning on the inside. Literally swooning.**

* * *

"Here's the dealio! You will be on a dance pad. You will have to preform the right moves if you want to make it through. If you mess up, Chef will hit a button that will give you an electric shock. Whichever princess has the least screw ups wins!" Chris said.

The princesses made their way to their princes.

The got close together and began to slow dance on the dance pads.

The lights were dimmed and a fog appeared on the floor.

A disco-ball appeared and multi-colored lights shined onto the two couples.

"Wow, you look great Debbie." David said, "But I look ten times better!"

Deb rolled her eyes, focusing on her feet.

"I mean, look at me! I'm hot!" David laughed.

"Stop talking." Deb said, focusing.

"So, um. How are you?" Ryan asked.

Kathleen said something that was indistinguishable.

"What? You live in the hood?" Ryan asked.

Kathleen spoke again, a bit louder.

"You like Robin Hood?" Ryan asked.

"I'm good." Kathleen finally said. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's totally okay." Ryan said, starting to be a bit intrigued by Kathleen.

They danced silently.

"Why don't you... I don't know, talk more?" Ryan asked.

"I'm really shy..." Kathleen whispered.

Ryan smiled a bit.

The song then ended.

"Alright! Go team, go! Race to meet me back at the castle!" Chris announced over the PA System.

The two couples stopped what they were doing.

"After you." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Kathleen whispered.

"Get out of my way!" David shouted, pushing Deb away from him.

* * *

The two teams were racing to reach Chris.

They were both so close.

It was in their reach.

"Get out of the way!" Janice cried, grabbing Anza and Kathleen's faces and pushing them away from her.

Anza and Kathleen fell to the floor.

"Ow." Anza muttered.

The Titans reached Chris first, followed by The Knights.

"Yay, we won!" Janice cheered.

"The Knights win!" Chris announced.

At that moment, Kathleen and Anza caught up with their team.

"What?! No! We won!" Janice cried.

"No! I said first team! Because you pushed them out of the way, Anza and Kathleen arrived last!" Chris said. "I'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony!" Chris said.

The females of The Tremendous Titans glared at Janice.

"What?" Janice asked.

* * *

Later that night, the eight members of The Tremendous Titans sat in the arena.

"This is the elimination ceremony! There are seven copies of Cinderella on this platter. If I call your name, come and grab one. The contestant who doesn't receive a hardcover copy of Cinderella must walk down the Path of Shame and hop onto the Carriage of Losers." Chris said, "The first copy goes to our residential Cinderella herself, Kathleen."

Kathleen looked around nervously.

All attention was on her.

She raced to grab her book and then hid behind her hair as she sat down.

"Jerome."

"Aw yeah!" Jerome cheered.

He did a few smooth break-dancing moves and grabbed his hardcover copy.

"Sapphire."

Sapphire grabbed her copy and smirked at Janice, "Oh, Jeromie-kins! Wait up!"

Jerome smiled and blushed, waiting for Sapphire to catch up.

"Anza."

Anza was already standing behind Chris.

"Thank you." She said.

Chris screamed and jumped.

"Sorry, did I frighten you?" Anza asked, grabbing her copy.

"Kind of..." Chris said.

"My apologizes." Anza said, sitting down.

"Damion."

Damion cheered and placed a whoopee cushion on Anza's empty seat as he went to go grab his copy.

Anza sat down and a loud sound went off.

Her team looked at her.

"It wasn't me." Anza said, lifting up the whoopee cushion.

Her team eased up.

"Finnegan."

Finnegan sighed in relief and grabbed his copy.

"David, Janice. This is the final copy." Chris said, "Janice, you're on the chopping block because all of the girls on your team found your constant flirting with your male teammates annoying. David, you're on the block because you _are_ annoying."

David looked at Janice and scoffed.

Janice did the same.

"The final copy goes to..." Chris said.

* * *

**David Confessional: It's totally obvi who's going-**

* * *

**Janice Confessional: -home tonight. I mean seriously.**

* * *

"David." Chris said.

Janice stood up outraged.

"WHAT?" Janice asked.

"Bye, bye Janice!" Sapphire said, waving.

"This is _totally_ unfair!" Janice cried, "Everyone _loved_ me here!"

"Just leave already." David said, rolling his eyes.

Janice screamed and stomped off towards the Carriage of Shame.

"Well that's it for another dramatic episode of Total Drama Legends! Come back next time for more juicy drama!" Chris said, signing off.

* * *

**Well that's it! Goodbye Janice! I would like to thank Archiepelago for submitting her! She was SO fun to work with! We've narrowed it down to fourteen contestants! Four episodes down! What did you think? Leave a review to tell me!**


	5. I'll Take A Bloody Mary

**The series, Chris, and Chef do not belong to me! They belong to Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and whatever other broadcaster air the show around the world! I own two of these amazing characters: David and Holly! The other twelve contestants belong to other users on this wonderful website! Check them out!**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama Legends, we had a real-life version of Cinderella! The two teams had to give one of their teammates a make over and take her to the royal castle to meet the prince! The Noble Knights won, leaving The Tremendous Titans to head over to the elimination ceremony. Janice was quickly eliminated because of her constant use of the guys on her team! Today is a new day, and if I have anything to say about, it'll be the most scariest challenge in the history of Total Drama!"**

* * *

The Knights were relaxing in the screening room, a new room that came with the second floor.

"I feel like every time we win it's like a different castle!" Deb said.

"Agreed." Ryan said, relaxing on one of the chairs in audience.

Holly was sitting next to Ryan, a bucket of popcorn in her hands.

Lorelei was sitting with Deb, ready to watch whatever movie was coming up.

Augustus was sitting in the back.

"Oh! Auggie!" Brooke waved, jogging over to him and sitting down, "Hi!"

"Hello." Augustus growled through his teeth.

Gil walked in and sat next to Holly.

"Hey, baby." Gil said, winking at her.

Holly gagged.

Ryan laughed a bit.

"That's surprising." Holly said.

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"I've just never heard you laugh before." Holly smirked.

Ryan cracked a small smile.

"Hey! Stop it, you can't have ALL the guys!" Lorelei snapped, standing up.

"Huh?" Holly asked.

"...Nevermind." Lorelei said, sitting down.

"What movie has great old Chris provided us with this week?" Gil asked, calmly.

Augustus stared at the cover, "I have never heard of this fairy tale..."

"What is it?" Deb asked.

Augustus flipped the case and showed his team the cover.

They all gasped.

"Bloody Mary's Revenge?" Deb asked.

"Ugh- total B flick, I mean seriously. It sucked." Lorelei said.

"You're missing the point!" Brooke cried.

"What is it?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it either..." Gil began.

"The movies he gives us always reflect what our challenge is going to be. So, if the movie is called Bloody Mary's Revenge..." Ryan said.

"Oh crap." Gil breathed.

"Exactly." Holly breathed.

* * *

The Titans were sitting in the dungeon.

"Ugh. This is medieval." David shuddered.

"Well, this is kind of a castle." Sapphire pointed out.

David rolled his eyes.

* * *

**David Confessional: I thought I had gotten rid of the temperamental sarcastic girl on my team. Looks like I got rid of the wrong one!**

* * *

"Um, did anyone see a red flower anywhere?" Kathleen whispered.

"Nothing. I hear nothing." David said.

"Could you speak up a bit?" Sapphire asked.

"She asked if anyone had seen her red flower- I f-found it." Finnegan said, giving Kathleen her flower.

"Thanks." Kathleen said.

Her cheeks became bright red.

"Like a tomato!" Damion laughed.

Jerome got up and began to walk.

He promptly fell to the floor.

"Oof!" He groaned.

Damion laughed, "Looks like someone tied your shoelaces together, dude! I wonder who that could be!"

He began to laugh.

Jerome growled.

* * *

**Jerome Confessional: Damion is starting to get a bit annoying. I like the dude and all, but his constant pranks are getting on my nerves.**

* * *

"Sorry, dude. It was just too hard NOT to!" Damion laughed.

Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Guys!" Kathleen said, at an average volume.

"Dang girl, you don't have to shout." David said.

"Look! T-there's a mirror in one of the cells!" Finnegan said, pointing.

"Huh?" Sapphire asked.

All of the members of Team Titan entered the cell to find an old standing mirror in the corner of the room.

"What is this doing in Janice's old cell?" David asked.

"Wow. It's amazing. A total antique." Anza said, "And it has so much energy attached to it."

"Good or bad?" Sapphire asked, learning to trust Anza's feelings.

"I... don't quite know for sure, yet." Anza said. "But I know it's powerful."

"How did they manage to put this in here while we weren't looking?" Jerome asked.

"Guys, this could be a clue to the next-" David began.

"Shut up." Sapphire said.

David's mouth fell open.

"Guys, I have an idea! What if this is a clue to the next challenge?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, maybe!" Damion said.

"I said the exact same thing!" David gasped.

"Sure, sure." Jerome said.

"I did!" David said.

"Contestants! Please meet me outside!" Chris announced.

"But it's the middle of the night!" Jerome shouted up at the intercom.

"I know!" Chris answered, "It makes it more fun!"

* * *

"Welcome contestants!" Chris announced, "To your worst nightmare!"

Lightning cracked.

The contestants screamed.

In the place of the colosseum was an old Victorian mansion.

"W-what is that?" Finnegan asked.

"A mansion. Duh." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"But what is it doing here?" Ryan asked.

"It's a part of this week's challenge!" Chris explained, "I'm pretty sure you all saw the clues in your respective places of relaxation?"

"The mirror?" Sapphire asked.

"The movie?" Gil pondered.

"Exactly!" Chris explained, "They all lead up to today's legend! The first legend of the season: Bloody Mary!"

The contestants screamed.

"Are you kidding me, dude?"

"That's dangerous!"

"That's not a legend! That's, like, real!"

Deb rolled her eyes.

"So we all know the legend, then? Good! Then I won't have to fully explain it!" Chris said. "You're all enter that old mansion. Inside, will be twenty stand-up mirrors, all in a circle. You will all have to stand in front of a mirror and do the chant or whatever. You'll then have to spend the night, trying to avoid being captured by Bloody Mary, which is going to be difficult, since all of the walls and doors have mirrors attached to them!"

The contestants were quivering.

"Great challenge, huh? I knew I was good!" Chris laughed.

A group of interns herded the contestants inside.

The door slammed shut behind them.

It was dark.

"This is way too creepy..." Lorelei breathed.

"I'm coming for you!" A loud, rigid voice shouted.

"Agh!"

"We're all going to die!"

Weeping was heard.

"That sounds like Damion- Is he crying?!" Sapphire asked.

Deb stepped forward and the candles in the center of the room lit up.

The afterglow allowed the contestants to see that Damion was on the floor.

"What is he doing?" Augustus asked.

He rolled over, and instead of crying he was laughing.

"You guys are _so_ gullible! It was me!" Damion laughed.

The contestants groaned.

* * *

**Kathleen Confessional: Seriously?!**

* * *

"What are you guys waiting for? The center! With the candles!" Chris announced.

The contestants walked to the center of the room.

The candles were surrounded by a wall of mirrors.

Each contestant got in front of a mirror.

"Start the chant, yo!" Chris announced.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary-" The contestants chanted in unison.

At that moment, a red face appeared in Kathleen and Gil's mirrors.

"Agh!" Gil cried.

Kathleen screamed.

"What are you problems?" Ryan asked.

"I have never heard Kathleen scream..." Brooke said, "Isn't it strange, Auggie?"

Augustus rolled his eyes.

"I saw a face!" Kathleen cried, "A red face!"

"None of us saw anything..." Anza said, "Are you okay?"

"I saw it, too!" Gil said, pointing at the mirror. "It was a giant red face in the right c-"

"Corner of the mirror, yes!" Kathleen said.

Anza shivered, "I feel something... evil. And something... good?"

"The good is me, obvi." David said.

* * *

Chris smirked as he watched a monitor, displaying everything that was going on.

"Nope!" He said to the audience, "This is a total throwback to last season's Sir Gregory challenge. As such, we plucked two contestants from that season to be this challenge's Bloody Mary! The evil?"

Chris used a remote to change the picture on the monitor.

It was a montage of former competitor, Rosalie Ambrosias.

"That's right! Rosalie is back to cause some total mischief!" Chris announced, "And the good?"

The montage of Rosalie disappeared, replaced with a montage of Rose.

"That's right! The Free Spirit, Rose is back to cause some trouble!" Chris said. "Let's see what's up!"

* * *

"She's here!" Kathleen confirmed, "I know she is!"

"I'm with Kathleen!" Gil said, "She's lurking somewhere here."

"The first time she speaks ever and she goes crazy." David said, rolling his eyes.

"We're not going crazy- we saw it!" Gil cried.

The candles blew out.

Someone screamed.

"Damion, this isn't going to work again!" Brooke said, a slight crack in her voice.

"That wasn't me..." Damion said.

The lights turned back on.

Everyone was there.

Everyone, except Gil.

"Gil?!" Lorelei cried.

"What happened to him?" Holly asked.

"He disappeared..." Sapphire said.

"Thank god." David said.

The contestants gasped.

"What? This is a challenge, not some paranormal ghost show. Chris is totally punking us. Better your guys' team then ours." David said, rolling his eyes.

"What if this isn't a punk?! We actually did it!" Brooke cried.

"I mean, we did really do the chant. I hate to agree, but it's a possibility." Ryan said.

David rolled his eyes.

Holly screamed.

"What's your prob- AH!" Jerome called.

"What? What is it?" Anza asked.

Jerome pointed to one of the mirrors.

* * *

**Anza Confessional: Oh goodness.**

* * *

**Ryan Confessional: No. Freaking. Way.**

* * *

In the mirror was a pleasantly plump woman, holding Gil by her side.

He looked scared.

They were red.

"Still think this is a p-prank?" Finnegan asked.

"Probably not..." David said, "But w-who knows, right?"

"There is no way we survive night with so many mirrors!" Augustus said, looking around nervously.

"Maybe if we split up she won't be able to catch us?" Brooke asked, "Auggie, come with me!"

The contestant split up into small groups and ran off.

* * *

"This place is huge. She's totally going to find us." Ryan said.

"Don't lose hope, we can stay here until the sun comes out! We can outlast everyone else!" Holly comforted.

"Sure..." Ryan sighed.

Holly walked carefully.

"Where do you think everyone else is?" Holly asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said, shrugging.

Mumbling was heard from around the corner.

"What is that?" Holly asked, "Do you that that's-"

"Don't be stupid." Ryan began.

"But, what if it's-" Holly continued.

"Shh." Ryan said.

A figure loomed around the corner.

Holly screamed and leaped into Ryan's arms.

Ryan's eyes bulged as the figure turned the corner.

Both teenagers screamed.

"Whoa! Guys, it's us!" Brooke cried, "Me and Auggie!"

"Augustus." He growled again.

Holly and Ryan breathed in relief.

"W-would you mind getting off of me?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah... Sorry!" Holly laughed, jumping out of his arms.

"So much for the splitting up." Augustus said, rolling his eyes.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Brooke saw a shadow move at top speeds.

"What was that?" Brooke asked, turning her head.

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"I thought I saw something." Brooke said.

"Where?" Ryan asked.

"Over there. In the shadows." Brooke said, pointing.

Augustus rolled his eyes, "Oh so scary."

He walked over to the dark corner, covering himself with the dark.

"What's back there?" Ryan asked.

No one answered.

"Hello? Augustus?" Holly pondered.

"Guys! Look!" Brooke cried, pointing at the mirror.

In the mirror stood a red woman, with a terribly disfigured face, with Augustus in his clutches.

"NO! Auggie!" Brooke cried.

"Oh my god, we have to leave- like now!" Holly cried.

"Come on." Ryan said, running off with Holly.

"Brooke! Come on!" Holly cried.

Brooke stood there, frozen in terror.

"What's your problem?!" Ryan asked.

Brooke pointed and screamed, running off.

Holly and Ryan looked at each other confused, and then looked forward.

Then, they both screamed.

A woman was heard, laughing.

* * *

"I haven't found anyone." Sapphire moaned to Jerome, "And now, I'm really, really scared."

"Relax! Relax! It'll all be okay." Jerome said, trying to ease her fear.

"Hold me?" Sapphire asked.

"S-sure. No problem!" Jerome said, hugging her.

Sapphire smiled.

* * *

**Sapphire Confessional: It was nice... but I'm here to win. I do feel a slight shed of guilt. Slight being the keyword.**

* * *

**Jerome Confessional: Can you _believe_ she wanted _me_ to hug her?! Agh! I can't get over her- she's amazing!**

* * *

"Four of them are gone..." Sapphire cried, "Four of our friends!"

"It's going to be okay." Jerome comforted, "You have me, right?"

"You're so nice- I mean, I know this isn't the right time or place for this, but I think that I'm really starting to like you..." Sapphire cried. "You're so sweet and gentle!"

"Thanks- Like me as a person, though?" Jerome asked.

Sapphire looked up, "No. More than that."

Jerome blushed a bit.

* * *

**Sapphire Confessional: Um, hook, line, and sinker, anyone? Seriously! I am _so_ good. Poor Jerome. I'll tell him it was all fake when he gets eliminated for protecting me... Whenever I need protecting.**

* * *

"Well, maybe, when we're done here, you and me should-" Jerome began.

"Jerome, look out!" Sapphire cried, pushing him away from her.

"Huh?" Jerome asked falling into a mirror.

His eyes became heavy.

He was slipping in and out.

For a split second, he thought he saw Sapphire being attacked by two red figures.

When he awoke for good, Sapphire was nowhere to be seen.

Except in the mirror with Bloody Mary.

Jerome screamed when he saw it and then promptly passed out.

* * *

Anza, Kathleen, and Finnegan were wandering the glass house.

"T-this place sure is huge." Finnegan said, in amazement.

* * *

**Finnegan Confessional: As if. I've seen huger- Heck, my own house is ten times the size of this pathetic hovel.**

* * *

"I wonder where everyone else is. The ones who_ haven't_ been taken, yet." Kathleen whispered.

"I don't know..." Anza said, looking around. "But I feel some negative energy around this area..."

"What if it's..." Kathleen began.

"Relax." Finnegan said, kindly.

Kathleen let her smile hide behind her hair.

"It's getting closer." Anza said.

David turned the corner.

"Oh." Anza said.

"What does _that_ mean?" David asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, nothing. I only meant that-" Anza began.

"Look, I don't have time for your fake words of magicalism. Every camera I go to is like, off. None of them want to pay attention to me!" David growled.

He spotted the camera and smirked.

"Well, if you would like, you could join our gro- Hey!" Anza cried, as David pushed her to the floor.

"Shut up, no one cares!" David said, making kissing faces at the camera.

"I knew that you always loved me, viewing world!" David said, winking.

"Let's go." Finnegan said, "The m-more people we're around, the more we become targeted by that g-g-ghost."

Kathleen nodded and followed Finnegan.

Anza did as well.

The three of them turned the corner and heard David scream.

"What is he complaining about now?" Kathleen whispered.

"I'll go find out." Anza said, walking around the corner.

She then screamed, too.

"Huh?" Finnegan asked.

The two popped their heads around the corner, only to see David and Anza being dragged behind one of the mirrors.

"That's a door?" Kathleen asked in a silent voice.

"Let's go c-c-check it out." Finnegan said, "Maybe that's how we w-win the challenge!"

The two slipped into the secret entrance.

* * *

"It's like, really cold in here." Lorelei whispered.

"You said it." Deb agreed,shivering.

"I'm surprised we haven't ran into any ghosts or something." Lorelei said.

Deb shrugged.

The two girls hear panting.

"What was that?" Lorelei asked, turning around instantly.

"I don't know.." Deb cried.

A figure came barreling at them in the dark.

"Oh my god, it's her! It's Bloody Mary!" Lorelei cried.

Instead, Brooke came running at them.

She ran into Deb, causing both to fall over.

"Ohmygod, are you guys okay?" Lorelei asked.

"Not. Hardly." Deb wheezed, "Could you get off of me now?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Brooke said, getting up.

"Thanks." Deb breathed.

"Why were you running?" Lorelei asked.

"Weren't you with Augustus?" Deb asked.

"He was taken! So were Ryan and Holly!" Brooke cried.

"So, what? We're the only three left? Lame!" Lorelei sighed.

"What about the other team? Don't they have four people left?" Deb asked.

"Oh, we are so going to lose!" Lorelei cried.

"It's my fault! I let him out of my grasp! If I had done that with Louis or even Craig, I would so be out of a job!" Brooke cried.

"Stop making up names! We have to stay together!" Lorelei cried.

At that moment, the candles in the hallway were blown out.

Struggling was heard.

Overhead lights were turned on.

Lorelei and Brooke were hugging each other.

"Where's Deb?" Brooke asked.

"Oh no! They got Deb!" Lorelei cried.

"Who's they?" Brooke asked.

"The ghosts!" Lorelei cried, "What are we going to do?!"

* * *

Damion was walking with Jerome, who had just awoken from passing out.

"You're totally groggy, dude." Damion said.

"Who's still in the game?" Jerome asked.

"You, me, Kathleen, and I think it was Finnegan?" Damion said, "I really don't know."

Just then, Kathleen and Finnegan came running around the corner.

"Hey, guys!" Damion said, waving.

"Behind us!" Finnegan cried, "Run!"

Kathleen screamed very silently.

Behind them, two red women blocked their paths.

"There are two?!" Jerome asked, holding his head.

Damion laughed.

"How is this funny?!" Finnegan asked.

"You guys are acting so serious." Damion said.

"This _is_ serious!" Kathleen whispered.

"It's not even real!" Damion laughed.

"It's still a challenge!" Jerome cried.

"Hey, guys!" Damion laughed, taking a selfie with one of the women.

"Seriously?! Take it seriously!" Jerome cried.

One grabbed Damion and Kathleen.

The other grabbed Finnegan and Jerome.

"And The Knights win!" Chris announced.

"Are we done yet, can we leave?" One woman asked, taking the red mask off.

"Rose?" The contestants asked.

"I loved you last season!" Jerome said.

"Thanks!" Rose said, smiling. "But seriously, I want to go home. Chris kind of kidnapped me from the cast party.."

"This is terrible." The other woman cried, taking off her mask.

"Rosalie?!" The contestants asked.

"Hello." Rosalie said, casually, "I understand you're all undying fans of our season, but we have to leave now. Bye."

Rosalie grabbed Rose by the ear and pulled her away.

"Ow! Ow! Watch it!" Rose cried.

* * *

"Alright! It's time to cast your votes!" Chris announced, "One of you lucky losers is going home tonight to be relieved of further humiliation! Two loses in a row? Really, guys?"

* * *

**Jerome Confessional: It's obvious who I'm voting for.**

* * *

**Damion Confessional: Lighten up.**

* * *

**Kathleen Confessional: Um, bye?**

* * *

"This doesn't have a story based around it... so we're going to give you a marshmallow instead." Chris said, "Sapphire! You're safe!"

Sapphire sighed in relief and grabbed her marshmallow.

"As is Anza!"

Anza smiled and grabbed her marshmallow.

"David!"

"You're all very lucky!" David said, grabbing his marshmallow, "This team would have been one hundred percent uglier if I left."

"Kathleen."

Kathleen ran to grab her marshmallow and sat back down quickly to avoid gaining attention.

"Finengan."

Finnegan smiled weakly and grabbed his marshmallow.

"This is the final marshmallow." Chris said.

Jerome looked at Damion.

Damion looked back at Jerome.

"Damion-" Chris announced.

"What?!" Jerome asked.

"Yay!" Damion cheered.

"You're out!" Chris laughed, "I _love_ giving false confidence to people!"

"W-what?" Damion asked.

"You heard him. Seeya later, guy." Jerome said.

Damion sighed and walked off, heading towards the Carriage of Losers.

"That it for tonight! Thirteen losers remain! Who will step up to the plate and who will will be monster bait? Find out on the next edition of Total Drama Legends!" Chris said, signing off.

* * *

**Alright! Another chapter! What did you guys think? Did you like it? Was it good? How did you feel about Rose and Rosalie returning? Who are you rooting for, besides your own character of course? What did you think about Damion's elimination? Tell me what you think in a review!**


	6. The Odd-esey

**The series, Chris, and Chef do not belong to me! They belong to Fresh TV, Cake Entertainment, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and whatever other broadcaster air the show around the world! I own two of these amazing characters: David and Holly! The other eleven contestants belong to other users on this wonderful website! Check them out!**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama Legends, the remaining fourteen contestants competed in a totally spooky challenge that sent shivers up everyone's spines! Sapphire and Jerome hooked up and Damion the jokester was eliminated from the game! There's only thirteen contestants left in the game, so that means it's kinda lame! But by tonight, only twelve will remain in the running for one million dollars! What will happen this episode? Stick around and find out on Total Drama Legends!"**

* * *

It was early in the morning.

The Knights were enjoying their morning cuisine.

"This egg is delish!" Brooke cooed.

"... It's just egg." Gil said, confused.

"But it's good egg- Ryan! Use a _coaster_ for goodness sake!" Brooke cried, "Where you raised in a barn?!"

Ryan rolled his eyes.

Holly walked in and cleared her throat, "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Lorelei said, waving, "I save you a seat BFF!"

"Thanks!" Holly cooed, "But I'll just sit here."

Holly took a seat next to Ryan.

"You don't mind, right?" Holly asked.

"Not at all." Ryan said, shrugging.

"Great!" Holly said. "I was going to hang out in the garden! You wanna come?"

"I would love to." Gil said, winking.

"I wasn't talking to you, ding-a-ling." Holly spat.

"But your eyes were." Gil said, biting his lip.

Brooke, Deb, and Lorelei squealed.

Augustus scoffed.

* * *

**Deb Confessional: I may not know a lot about what girls like- But I do know that Gil is the hunkiest hunk that ever hunked ever!**

* * *

**Holly Confessional: Why are all the girls on my team falling for that guy? I mean of course their hormones are going to attract to the organisms they believe are visually stimulating, and it also doesn't help that during the pubescent stage the hormones are acting at double their- What was I saying? Oh! Why do they all obsess over him?**

* * *

**Gil Confessional: This isn't working. I'm going to have to work double time to get that girl to pay attention to me. This won't be easy- But Gil DeLitz never gives up. *smirks***

* * *

"So?" Holly asked.

"Sure?" Ryan asked.

"Yay!" Holly clapped.

"You are all simpletons." Augustus said, getting up, "I am done."

"Wait, Auggie! I'll come wi- Lorelei! That dress is way to short! Change!" Brooke cried.

"Do not follow me." Augustus growled, walking off.

* * *

**Augustus Confessional: Brooke is annoying all of us very fast. I do not need to be her enemy; she is worst enemy of herself.**

* * *

The Knights were spending in the dungeon once again.

"We have got to win the next challenge! I am not going to stay in this crappy dungeon another week! Seriously! It blows!" David shouted.

"It could be worse." Sapphire said.

"And how's that?" David asked.

"Well. For starters, Janice could still be on our team." Sapphire said.

"Or Damion." Jerome said.

"They were going to end up destroying themselves if they were to stay any longer. The universe believed that they overstayed their welcome." Anza said, simply.

"H-how do you know that?" Finnegan asked.

"My shakras are extremely aligned." Anza explained, simply.

"Oh." Finnegan said, "I'm just glad t-that you're all s-still here. You are the c-closest things I've had to friends an-and-" Finnegan began, getting teary-eyed, "Excuse me-"

He got up and ran off, his face in his hands.

"I feel so bad for him." Kathleen whispered.

"Yeah. He really is a good guy." Sapphire sighed.

Just outside, Finnegan was smirking devilishly.

* * *

**Finnegan Confessional: These losers are just too gullible! I have them eating out of the palm of my hands! I _love_ this show!**

* * *

"Kathleen- go get my breakfast." David said.

"Huh?" Kathleen asked.

"Now?!" David shouted.

"Sorry!" Kathleen cried, running for the door.

Finnegan panicked and scurried up the stairs and up the grand staircase.

Kathleen exited the dungeon and ran up the stairs and in the other direction.

Finnegan ran up the stairs and ran into Lorelei.

"Oof!" Lorelei cried, falling to the floor, "What where you're going, why don't you?!"

"Sorry!" Finnegan cried, "I-I guess I just didn't see where I-I was g-going. I wouldn't have done anything of the s-sort otherwise."

Lorelei gasped.

"What?" Finnegan asked.

"Nothing! Apology accepted. Bye!" Lorelei cried, running down the stairs.

* * *

**Lorelei Confessional: Finnegan is really familiar... I know I've seen him somewhere before, but I just don't know where...**

* * *

"Contestants! Please meet me in the backyard in five!" Chris announced.

* * *

"Hey there, guys!" Chris announced.

"Cut the small talk- Challenge. Now." David said, "The sooner we're done here, the quicker I can enjoy the castle."

"Who said your team will win?" Augustus asked.

"I did." David said.

"Alright! Shut up!" Chris said.

Augustus and David stopped bickered.

"The basis of today's challenge goes back to Ancient Greece! This challenge is based off of The Odyssey!" Chris announced.

"Oh yay! I love The Odyssey!" Holly clapped.

Her team stared at her.

"I mean... Odyssey Hair Care. Duh." Holly said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Her team eased up.

"So here's the jist. You will be presented with three challenges that you have to overcome. Each challenge is from the epic tale. Your first challenge, survive a dangerous encounter with the deadly monsters, Scylla and Charybdis! In the story, Odysseus and his crew of loyal followers had to sail between the two monsters. Charybdis was a whirpool and Scylla was a shallow cave in a nearby mountain. Your goal is to avoid both of those dangers in our giant simulator. Each team will go in by themselves and have to swim to their boat in rough, stormy waters. If your team still has all of it's members, you gain an advantage in part two! If you lose any members, those members are forbidden to help you during the rest of the challenge!" Chris explained, "Knights! You're up!"

In front of them was a giant see-through dome.

Inside was a boat in rough water and a cliff.

"How do we get in?" Brooke asked.

"That hatch right there, just above water level!" Chris said.

Chef pushed a button, and suddenly the water began to churn, getting rougher.

"Oh great." Ryan sighed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, all seven members of The Noble Knights were on the ship's deck.

"It's s-so cold..." Deb shivered.

"Why is the sky so gray?" Gil asked, "It was sunny outside this dome..."

"Simulator." Holly said, shivering, "Means simulator."

Gil smirked.

Holly scoffed.

"How do we get this thing to move?" Lorelei asked, "Ugh! Where's the steering wheel thingy?"

"There is no steering wheel thing." Augustus said, "We must row."

Augustus pointed at the benches and the oars.

"This is like a trust exercise!" Brooke clapped, "Yay!"

"I don't see how, but whatever." Ryan said, sitting down on a bench.

The others quickly sat down.

"Row!" Augustus commanded.

They did just that.

* * *

The Titans were barreling towards the whirlpool and the cliff.

"Agh! This rain is getting in my eyes!" David cried.

"I feel malignant energy!" Anza cried.

"Shut up!" David cried.

"Found it.." Anza stated.

"What is that thing?" Kathleen asked, pointing at the whirlpool.

"It's a whirlpool." Jerome said.

"No, inside! It looks like it has spikes or something inside of it..." Kathleen said in a barely audible voice.

"It looks l-like..." Finnegan began.

"-Teeth." Sapphire said.

"And in the shallow cave- T-those look l-like teeth too!" Finnegan said.

"How are we supposed to make it through that small path of rough water between two dangerous sets of teeth?" Jerome asked.

"I know _you'll_ come up with something. I believe in you." Sapphire smiled.

Jerome let out a nervous laugh, "Okay!"

* * *

**Jerome Confessional: Yes!**

* * *

**David Confessional: I can see what she's doing! She's using Jerome to her advantage! Ugh! I need someone to manipulate and do anything I want!**

* * *

The water became extremely rough, causing the boat to rock from side to side.

"Agh! I'm gonna hurl!" David cried.

He stood up and ran to the side of the boat to throw up.

At that exact moment, the boat hit a rough patch and David was sent into the water.

"David!" Sapphire cried.

"What's the big deal?" Jerome asked, still clouded by his crush on Sapphire.

"If we don't have all of our players by the end of this challenge, we don't get an advantage!" Sapphire cried.

Sapphire got up and ran to the edge of the ship.

A sharp just of wind came out of nowhere, knocking Sapphire off her feet and into the water.

"Oh no!" Anza cried.

* * *

"What are we going to do?! We've already lost Holly, Gil, and Augustus!" Lorelei cried.

"We're already past the whirpool and the cliff. All we have to do is make it to the other side." Ryan assured, "It shouldn't be that hard."

"My poor babies!" Brooke cried.

"You know they aren't your children, right...?" Deb asked.

Brooke shifted her eyes from left to right.

"We have to row double to reach the end at the speed we used to have." Ryan explained.

"This is way too much work!" Lorelei cried.

"Just keep it up- We'll get there." Ryan encouraged.

* * *

**Lorelei Confessional: OMG! This is like the first time Ryan has ever talked to me- and it was something nice! Yay-sies!**

* * *

"Alright! Let's do this, guys-" Lorelei said.

She turned around to only see Deb and Brooke.

"We are so screwed." Lorelei sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Deb asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you aren't really the best at physical compe- physical anything, really." Lorelei said, shrugging.

"Excuse you." Deb said, sneering.

"What?" Lorelei asked, "What did I say?"

Deb growled, "Well, you aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer- you know that _Yay-sies_ isn't a real word, right?"

"Rude, much?" Lorelei asked.

"You can drop the whole annoying valley girl, self-entitled act. It's getting kind of annoying. Like your voice in general." Deb sneered.

"Why can't we all just sit down and-" Brooke began.

"Stay out of this!" Lorelei and Deb shouted.

"How could you, like, do this to me? I became you're friend even though you were really ugly and kind of annoying! I did that for you!" Lorelei shouted.

"Well, I didn't need you to!" Deb spat, "I was perfectly content on-"

"Guys?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Lorelei and Deb asked.

"We're already on the edge of the simulator." Chris explained.

"Oh." Lorelei said, flipping one of her braids back, "Well, whatever."

The four members of the team crawled out.

Deb and Lorelei were glaring at each other.

* * *

**Deb Confessional: I can't believe I was friends with her-**

* * *

**Lorelei Confessional: She's just like everyone else! Ugh!-**

* * *

**Deb Confessional: First chance I get, she's gone!**

**Lorelei Confessional: First chance I get, she's gone!**

* * *

Ryan exited after them.

Brooke followed.

* * *

"The Knights lost three members! The Titans only lost two. It's clear that The Tremendous Titans win the advantage!" Chris announced.

"What's the advantage?" Anza asked.

"Having more people." Chris said, simply.

Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"The more people you have, the more you have a chance at destroying the evil giant that's keeping your prisoner in his cave!" Chris announced.

"But there i-isn't an evil giant keeping us prisoner in h-his cave..." Finnegan said.

"There is now!" Chris said, pointing at the horizon.

A giant cyclops, looming over the contestants, looked down at them before grabbing both teams.

"Agh! Let go!" Brooke cried, "This is not very nice, you know if you would just let us go, I can find you a nice coloring boo-"

"Shut up!" Deb, Lorelei, and Ryan shouted.

"Stop copying me!" Deb and Lorelei snapped at each other, almost instantly.

"Whichever team works together to escape the Cyclops' cave and makes it out first wins this part of the challenge! Good luck!" Chris shouted, waving.

* * *

**Kathleen Confessional: I really hate him. So much.**

* * *

The contestants were shoved into a cave, where a replica of the animatronic giant was propped against the cave's wall.

The entrance was sealed.

It was completely dark.

"Who are we supposed to find anything in here?" Deb asked, outraged.

The cave shook.

"Who's there?" The Cyclops asked.

His one eye opened, revealing a power florescent light.

The contestants froze.

"Does that answer your question?" Lorelei silently snapped at Deb.

Deb rolled her eyes.

The cyclops closed his eye again and all went dark.

"How are we supposed to find things if the light comes from his eye? We don't want to wake him up or else he's notice us." Jerome told his team.

"I have an idea." Kathleen whispered.

"Huh?" Anza asked.

"I have an idea.." Kathleen whispered.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"I have an idea!" Kathleen shouted.

The cyclops opened it's eye.

Across the cave, Ryan was looking for something to use.

In the corner was a giant eye.

Across from them, a heard of sheep.

"I have an idea." Ryan said.

At that point, the cyclops closed it's eye.

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"I say we use that giant eye and-" Ryan began.

"And pretend to be a cyclops from outside! A girl cyclops!" Lorelei cheered.

"Yes!" Ryan agreed.

Deb scoffed.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"That's stupid- what would we even use the eye for if the voice is _outside_?" Deb asked.

"Well..." Lorelei began.

"Shut up." Deb said, "Why don't we just go deep into the cave and come out the other side?" Deb asked.

"Because-" Ryan began.

"Girls, if you don't stop fighting I'm going to have to put you all on time out!" Brooke threatened.

"Ohmygod, shut up!" Lorelei shouted.

"Seriously!" Deb snapped.

"Nice going." Ryan whispered, face-palming.

"What?" Deb asked.

"You woke up the-" Ryan began.

"Who's there?!" The cyclops asked.

Just at that moment, Anza, Finnegan, Kathleen, and Jerome stabbed a giant stick into the cyclops' eye.

"Agh!" It shouted.

The light went out.

"Go, go, go!" Anza shouted as she jumped off of him.

"Race for the secret exit!" Jerome shouted.

They all hid behind a rock.

"How did they find out?!" The cyclops asked, racing for a panel in the cave wall.

He pushed it open.

"Wait, how did they know-" Brooke began.

"Who cares?" Ryan asked, "We just found our ticket out of here."

The Knights raced for the secret panel.

The Titans were only feet behind them.

The giant reached down and picked up Deb.

"Agh!" Deb cried.

Lorelei laughed.

The giant grabbed her, too.

"Aw man." Lorelei sighed.

This time, Deb laughed.

Ryan and Brooke slipped between his legs and dove through the panel, making it outside.

The Knights followed.

"We won!" Brooke cheered.

"No you didn't!" Chris laughed.

"Huh?" Ryan asked, "But we were the first team out."

"But you didn't work together! You and Teenage Mom here sat back as those two fought with each other! The other team actually came up with a plan!" Chris explained, "How did you guys know there was a secret exit anyway?"

"There had to have been, i-in case of e-emergencies." Finnegan explained, rubbing his arm.

"We decided to blind the giant and trick him into thinking we knew where the secret exit was, so he would lead us right to it." Jerome stated.

"Smart!" Chris laughed, "You guys are kicking butt today! Next challenge!"

Ryan and Brooke sighed.

"This is the final challenge! Your captured teammates have been turned into wild animals! You must go on a hunt for the magical plant Moly! You must then bring it back to the Colosseum! The first team back wins!" Chris announced.

"How are we going to find the plant?" Ryan asked.

"We don't even know what they look like." Kathleen whispered.

"Chef is giving you guys a picture of the plant. As for the location. Let's just say it's been formerly off-limits." Chris smirked.

Ryan and Kathleen got a light bulb.

"Go!" Chris announced.

"Follow me!" Ryan and Kathleen said unanimously.

They ran into the castle, with their teams following them.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked.

"The third floor." Ryan said.

"But- the third floor isn't unlocked!" Brooke cried.

"It wasn't unlocked." Ryan explained.

"We're going to lose if we do this!" Brooke cried.

"No we won't!" Ryan assured.

"Ryan, stop!" Brooke commanded, stopping in his tracks.

Ryan stopped too.

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"You are going to lead this team into failure if we go somewhere that's locked!" Brooke cried.

"What are you even talking about you crazy-" Ryan began.

"No back-talk!" Brooke commanded, "Now you are going to explore the second floor or you are going to time out!"

"You aren't my mom. Stop talking to me like I'm a little-" Ryan stated.

Brooke grabbed Ryan by the ear and in a swift movement, threw him into a nearby closet.

She propped a chair under the door knob.

"Let me out!" Ryan called,

"No!" Brooke called.

She ran to explore nearby couches.

During that time, The Titans ran passed her to the third floor staircase.

"It's unlocked! You were-" Anza began.

Finnegan slapped a hand to her mouth.

"Shh! W-we don't want t-them to know where to look!" Finnegan shouted.

* * *

**Finnegan Confessional: Everyone on my team is great- Not. One is really annoying, one is really desperate, one is also really desperate, one is a total slu- *static*- the only one that has to leave like, now, is Anza. She's totally smart and totally in tune to whatever it is that allows her to see the truth about people. She can totally ruin my game!**

* * *

"Finnegan's right." Jerome said, "Come on."

The four of them crept up the stairs.

They entered a grand parlor, with a hall that lead to several rooms.

"Hurry, find some kind of vase or something." Jerome instructed.

The four of them separated.

Anza was looking around a giant suit of armor.

She found a giant vase filled with many flowers and began to look around.

She heard a creak behind her.

Anza snapped around and then shivered, causing her shawl to fall to the floor.

The suit of armor was gone.

Anza stood up and turned around.

She walked into the hall, seeing Kathleen nearby.

She turned around and jogged over to her shawl, picking it up.

Anza got up and turned around, seeing the knight there.

She screamed.

Kathleen ran into the parlor and gasped.

Anza's shawl was on the floor.

Finnegan and Jerome ran in.

"What? What is it?" Jerome asked.

"She's gone..." Kathleen whispered.

"We gotta go- Find that flower!" Jerome commanded.

"Okay." Kathleen whispered, running to find the herb.

Finnegan also ran off.

Jerome ran off as well.

"How many vases are there?" Finnegan growled, "Ugh!"

"Finnegan?" Kathleen asked.

"Huh?" Finnegan asked, turning around.

"Have you found the flower?" Kathleen whispered.

"Not ye-" Finnegan began.

"I found it!" Jerome shouted.

Kathleen and Finnegan ran into the hall and saw Jerome with the plant in his hand.

"Yes!" The two cheered.

"Now let's go-" Jerome began.

"Jerome! W-watch out!" Finnegan called pointing.

Jerome turned around, to see the suit of armor swing it's axe.

Jerome ducked as fast as he could.

"Take the plan! I'll distract it!" Jerome called, throwing the herb to Kathleen.

Kathleen barely caught it.

Jerome tackled the suit of armor to the ground.

Kathleen and Finnegan jumped over the suit of armor and down the stairs.

"Go, go, g-go!" Finnegan shouted.

Brooke turned around and gasped.

The flower was in Kathleen's hand.

They raced down the stairs to the first floor and raced into the backyard.

They entered the Colosseum.

"And The Titans win for the first time in two weeks!" Chris laughed.

The captured Titans cheered.

"Knights! I'll see you at elimination!" Chris announced.

The Knights sighed.

* * *

That night all the members of The Noble Knights had their copies of The Odyssey.

All except for Brooke, Deb, and Lorelei.

"You three girls are at the bottom." Chris said, "Deb and Lorelei, you two fought with each other and cost your team the second part of the challenge. Brooke, you lost the third part of the challenge, the part that really mattered."

Brooke looked nervous.

Deb and Lorelei were glaring at each other.

"Aw, how I love it when a friendship turns to shambles!" Chris laughed. "Lorelei! You are safe!"

Lorelei grabbed her copy and blew a raspberry at Deb.

Deb rolled her eyes.

Brooke and Deb exchanged glances.

* * *

Brooke Confessional: Oh, I hope that I stay! Please let me stay!

* * *

Deb Confessional: I know I should be at the bottom, but I shouldn't go home! Brooke is extremely annoying! Don't vote for me, vote for her!

* * *

"And the final copy goes to..." Chris began.

Deb gulped.

Brooke's hands were extremely sweaty.

"Deb." Chris said.

Deb breathed a sigh of relief and raced to grab her copy.

Brooke hung her head.

"Bye Bye, Brooke!" Chris said.

Brooke began to walk away before racing towards Augustus and kissing him right on the lips.

Augustus eyes bulged.

Brooke pulled away and ran off towards the Carriage of Losers.

Augustus' eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open.

Holly, Gil, and Ryan exchanged glances before giggling and laughing at Augustus.

Lorelei covered her mouth, trying her hardest not to laugh.

Augustus blushed a bit.

"Vat?" Augustus asked "Kak zhe ona-Pochemu? Ona dazhe ne znayu! Agh! Ona mozhet ne tol'ko-Ona budet proklinat' tot den', kogda ona ... No ona ne plokho tseluyetsya.."

"Wow... Did not expect that." Chris said, "You're all safe. For now. You can all head to the dungeon now."

The members of The Noble Knights walked off.

"We're down to twelve and the clock is ticking, if you don't have a favorite that start a-picking! Stay tune for the next episode of Total Drama Legends!" Chris announced signing off.

* * *

**So much drama this episode! What did you think of Deb and Lorelei's close relationship turning to shambles?! What did you think of Brooke kissing Augustus?! Are you Team Ryan or Team Gil?! Leave a review to tell me what you think and what you think the next challenge should be based on!**


End file.
